Reuniting With The Life I Lost
by IvyWinx5045
Summary: The Winx Club's sons and daughters are taking on their third year at Alfea, but when old memories start to resurface and the truth starts to come out, everyone is in for the surprise of a life time."Sometimes what happens isn't for us to control,but we can control what we do about it.Well, sometimes it's just up to Destiny to do that for us." R & R!
1. Prolouge

Bloom layed next to Sky, this time at Red Fountian instead of Alfea. That day, her and the girls had decided to stay with their husbands at Red fountain since they almost always all stayed at Alfea. Sky and Bloom, along with Nabu, Layla, Stella, and Brandon had agreed to teach at the Magix school's for a couple of years while their own children made their way through the ranks of their old schools, leaving their royal affairs to the old kings and queens of their planets. The other's had already been teaching at the school's and if they hadn't, mainly just Timmy and Tecna, they had gone with the same strategy as the others, leaving there work to close friends while following their closest friends lead and following their own children.

They all layed in the beds they gave each other when they first got the teacher dorms they were now in, each taking a different room in the joint apartment.

Bloom layed in Sky's arms, her head gently resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around her like every night, but this night was different, leading towards the same ending the last few nights had taken. The same dream that had forced her to wake up either screaming or breathing heavily was starting again. No matter how times she tryed it had kept coming back, but it wasn't like a normal nightmare. It was more... real. It reminded her more of the dreams she had when she was back in Alfea, the ones when she would talk to Daphne, and there was no way to stop them.

_The first thing she saw was a girl. Another red-headed girl off in the distance._

_The plain black background caused the other person to pop out more than she expected her to. Her waist long red hair resting against her back. Her back was turned to Bloom, causeing Bloom to walk closer to her, until the other girl turned around to look at Bloom._

_Her red hair matched the magnitude of Bloom's, almost to the last detail. In fact, she looked almost exactly like her, except for the eyes. The girls eyes more resembled Sky's. Her's taking on a darker hue of blue than Bloom's ever had, and from the look of her, she looked almost 18 maybe closer to 17. The one thing that stood out was the silver shoulder guard she wore on her left shoulder, looking like it was taken striaght from a peice of armor and put striaght onto her shoulder._

_From the look on her face, she seemed as intruged in Bloom as Bloom was in her. She reached her hand up in front of herself while Bloom did the same until both of their hands touched, and with that, a wave of long forgotten memories resurfaced in both of their minds._

_ For Bloom, the memories she had forgotten almost 17 years ago came back to hunt her. The memories of her first daughter came back, the few months she had with her, the happiness Emily had brought her, and then the one thing she could never forgive herself for. The day she was taken away. The memory of the day she was taken from her came up, plagueing her mind. The fight to keep her in her arms, shortly followed by the battle to get her back from her captor, and then grief that came afterwards. It was to much... it was just to much at once..__._

She shot up from her dream, sweat pouring down her face as she tried to breath normally again. Her hand shot over her mouth, trying to hold back the scream that had almost made it's way out of her throut. Sky snapped out of his sleep as soon as Bloom had left the comfort of his chest, and snapped up to her hieght as fast as she did. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she barely started to regained her regular breathing pattern.

"It was the dream again wasn't it?"

Bloom's eyes started to water as she nodded her head into Sky's shoulder, until he could feel her sobs in his shoulder.

He wouldn't understand. He never would understand, but he already knew that. He had just recently gotten her to tell him what the dream was about, and just hearing what it was about struck a nerve inside him that he couldn't even explain. It had caused even him, the King of both Eraklyon and Sparxs, to tear up at the sound of it, and he could barely understand what Bloom must have been going through.

"Come on, Honey. You need to go back to sleep. You've got a big day tomarrow. You don't want the new students to see you like this."

Sky could feel Bloom smile into his shoulder. Her sobs only temporarily paused as her smile faded away, but the sobs that followed were more subtle and quiet.

Sky gently eased both him and his wife back down on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair as he attempted to calm her back into her sleep, but never really succeeded, having to listen to her quiet sobs until she truly fell asleep. Then finally falling asleep himself, Sky feel asleep to the thought of him and his wife maybe reuniting with his first daughter, but he knew that was a slim chance if any.

And just before he could truly fall asleep for the night, a faint whisper flew past his ear, sounding almost familiar, almost like...Daphne

"You never know... You just might end up reuniting with the life you lost."


	2. Going back to School for the First time

I shot up as my breathing quicked, and i tried to relax. It had happened again.

The dream.

It had haunted me for the last, at least 2 weeks. I didn't know when it would end, but lets hope tonight would be the last night. I definitely didn't need this to happen to me when i got to Alfea. I was already coming in late according to the rule books, and i did not need people getting on to me about waking up in the middle of the night, screaming my head off.

I layed back down on the makeshift couch bed that I had grown used to over the last couple months and tried to relax entirely so i could go back to sleep. Yea, the cold metal of my guard did catch me off guard, but it's something you got used to after a while. I did have a big day tomarrow.

It was my first day at Alfea.

_the next day_

I walked in the front doors of the humongous pink and purple school in front of me, and started looking for the orientation desk they tend to have out for all the new people. I walked forward, trying to blend in with the crowd, something i was very good at, and tried to avoid the fact that i was still wearing my now invisible Tyrrenthian Guard on my shoulder.

I finally made it to the desk to get my appartment number and my schedule, when i ran into a really tall, mean looking teacher,who looked like she meant business.

"And who are you?"

"Well, that depends on who you are," I snapped back.

"Well, I'm Ms. Gresledia and it's my job to find out where you're supposed to go."

Oh, no. From all the rumors i heard, i just ran into the worst teacher on campus. "Emily of Tyrren"

She glanced down at her list ,then back at me, flipped through the pages of her list again, and repeated the process at least two times beofre saying, "I don't see any 'Emily of Tyrren' on the list"

"Well I know i regestered, so don't try and tell me i'm not suppose to be here!" I answered back harshly.

This went on until a younger woman with short dark red hair with a blue extension on the side and grey eyes came up to us and said, "What's wrong Gresledia? Last time I check, we don't fight with the students on their first day back."

"I'm sorry Headmistress Mirta, it's just that she's not on the list."

"Well what's your name?" The headmistress asked, looking towards me nicer then Gresledia could ever come close to.

"Emily of Inferno on Tyrren."

"Oh, of course she's not on the list! Emily here is the Junior transfer I told you about eariler. So if you don't mind, I'll take it from here." And with that, she took me by the hand and lead towards her office, and the second i stepped in, I was amazed.

The office was highly decorated with bookcases on all the wall that wasn't taken up by the small couch or simple mirror to the left of the room. Her desk sat in the middle of the room, the back of it facing the humongous window at the back of the office.

Mrs. Mirta went over to her desk and started going through her drawer for something while i stood over in front of the desk playing with my flameboyent hair. I twisted the strands of my red-orange hair in between my fingers out of boredom, but noticed for the first time how orangey my hair really was. It always looked like it was on fire, but now it looked... brighter.

The Headmistress took her hand and put it in mine, placing a key and schedule inside my own while saying, "Here's what you need to get by. Your schedule and ur appartment key. I put you with a couple of students i thought you would get along with, and they are some of my favorite students. It's appartment C17."

"Thanks Mrs. Mirta, I'll see you soon I guess," I said, waving towards her direction as i headed out the door.

"Oh! before i forget, I put you in the sword training class over at Red Fountain at the end of the day, since the people on Tyrren tend to be big about that" She added,a smile on her face.

"Thanks again, that'll definitely help." i added as well, walking out of her office before she could add anything else.

I walked down the countless hallways of my new school search countless rooms until i reached apprtment C17, checkin one last time before knocking on the door. I had to admit, i was a little nervous about this. I mean, everyone in this appartment had been living together for at least two years, and here comes me, out of no where.

I brought my hand down on the door knock at least three times before realising I had a key for the door I was knocking on. God, I was an idiot.

A girl with long blonde brown-highlighted hair and green eyes answered the door with a another girls who had long magenta hair with midnight blue eyes and just stared at me before asking, "Who are you?"

"Uhh...I think I'm your new appratment buddy." God, that sounded dorky.

They laughed slightly before the magenta haired haired asked, "Nice.. who are you though? Alot of people have tried to take the spare room we have."

"Emily of Inferno on Tyrren." I think that's the third time I've said that.

"Finally! We gone through at least a dozen other people to try and find our real roommate, come on in!" The blonde said, or better put, yelled while pulling me into the living room of the appartment.

"Heads up... She is kinda loud and pushy," The other girl told me while following us into the same room.

This was going to be a very fun year."


	3. Introductions

**Here you guys go! I thought I should get the introductions all over with in one chapter so it's definitely long er than I thought it would be, but at least I was able to post a chapter right? Hope you guys like! PS... i don't own Winx Club, but I do own a pair of gym shorts The school gave to me on the last day of school last year...and that's about it.**

I walked in on a group of 3 different girls, only to have them stare at me and then back at the other two girls that had let me in.

"This is our new buddy, Emily!" The crazy blonde said, waving her hand towards me. And with that the magenta haired girl turned towards me and offered her hand to shake.

"My name is Melody. Fairy of music, nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it, like a normal person would and noticed she was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tee with black srpes runnign across it along with back converse.

The next girl to introduce herself was a girl that was slightly tall, with shoulder length pinkish hair matched with hazel eyes. She wore a purple plaid shirt that reached her elbows along with jeans shorts that went to her knees and purple flip flops. "Hi! My name is Terra, Fairy of Tecnology."

The blonde turned to me, like Melody did and with a big smile on her face, said, "My name is Luna! I'm the fairy of the Sun and Moon!" I saw she was wear a purple and blue stripped sun-dress with purple sandles.

Next up was a tall, dark skinned, Athletic girl with long curlly brown hair. She wore a green short-sleeve jakect witha lite pink shirt underneath paired with with jeans that were torn at the knees and converses. "I'm Ally, Fairy of waves, water, all that good stuff. Nice to meet you." Thank the great dragon, I'm not the only tom-boy here!

Last was a girl that was almost the same hieght as me with long black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pink shirt that had a creative vine design twirling up the side of it along with a ruffled pink skirt and slightly elevated sandles. "I'm Primrose, but you can just call me Prim,and I'm the fairy of Nature. I guess I'm your roommate ,too, so our room is over there," She said, pointing over to the room off to the left.

"Thanks!" I said while walking off in the same direction.

I quickly put my stuff away then I just took a second and looked at myself in the mirror for some reason. I was wearing my usual white cargo shorts with my slightly tighter plain blue short-sleeved shirt and the shirt matched the color of my eyes. My hair was down and reached my waist, and my Guard was still invisible. Good. I walked back out to the little living room area to get to know my other appartment sharers.

"So your from Tyrren?" Melody asked as I sat down on the ajacent chair. Her, Terra and Ally sat on the couch while Prim sat in the chair across from me and Ally sat on the arm rest of the same chair.

"Yea. From Inferno actually."

"Don't Tyrrenthians have to wear those Guards all the time? Don't ask, my brother has a bunch of really close friends from Tyrren," she said, looking at my shoulders and arms, then back at my face. The others looked over at me as well, so I took off the spell I had put on my Guard so that could they see it and moved my sleeve up so they could see it entirely.

It was a silver color instead of the normal black and red used to sympolize Inferno, but my Guard let me switch between which elements I can fight with, so it stayed a neutral color. It reached from the middle of my upper arm to about 3 inches over my shoulder, slightly bigger than normal guards, but whatever. It had the symbol of a flame on it to symbolized Inferno, since that was my home country and symbolisation was a big thing on Tyrren.

I admit, I would of just taken it off when I came to Alfea instead of leaving it on like I had, but mine wouldn't come off. I don't know why, it just hadn't, but I had gotten used to making it invisible, so it didn't matter anyways.

Melody came over to look at it, since she had probubly seen one before and mine had caught her a little off guard and the other girls stared as well, but I didn't care. They might as well see it now instead of later.

Melosy got her eye full of my guard and went back to her spot on her couch. Then Ally spoke up.

"So, what are you the fairy of?"

"I'm the Fairy of The dr...Fire. I'm the Fairy of Fire." I had promised Ash, Ember, Aqua and Rock that I wouldn't tell anyone. I had Promised, and that was a promise I couldn't break.

"Oh. Just a heads up. Our parents are coming over to check on us," Terra told me, barely glancing up from her PDA to look at me.

"Oh... who's your parents? Do they live in Magix or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No, but pretty close. They actually teach here and at Red Fountian, both our mom's and our dad's," Prim said

Next thing I knew, a group of 5 others walked in.

I got scared, so I quickly made my Guard invisible again, since I didn't need everyone in the whole world knowing where I was from. Then I realised it was group of five woman that looked like they could be teachers, so I figured they must be their mom's, since they did go up and hug the older, simaliar versions of themselfs. I stayed on the couch as they all walked over to the couches.

That's when I realised their mom's were actually the Winx Club. Oh good... This meant I had to look even better than I thought I had to, because if I messed up, I would the Winx Club after me, trying to find out what the heck I had done. Just Great!

"So have you guys met your new dorm mate?" Stella asked Luna, since she hadn't noticed me already.

"Oh right! Emily, Mom's. Mom's, Emily! Also heads up, They are more than likely gonna be your teachers when school starts!" Luna said, pointing between me and the only adults in the room.

"Hi. I'm Emily." I said, sounding kinda shy if anything. I mean who wouldn't act shy when they meet the friggen Winx Club!

"Nice to meet you, too. Let's hope our kids don't mess you up to. And by the way, if you want, you can call any of us Aunt. I think you might end up doing it anyways since your going to live with these kids." Layla said, standing next to her daughter Ally.

I smiled a little and the room started to enter that awkward silence moment until Prim asked.

"Where's Aunt Bloom?"

"Oh, she's coming. She just had to do something first." Flora told us.

Next thing you know, the door opens again as a woman the same age as all the other mom's, execpt she didn't have a daughter to walk up to like the others did. All the teenagers chimed in with a " Hi, Aunt Bloom." When she started to say,

"Sorry about that. Sky had to talk to me about something. So you guys meet your new room mate?"

"It's okay, and yes they did apparently," Musa told her while pointing over to me.

"Oh! I'm Bloom," she said, offering me her hand to shake,a nd I took it while saying, "Hi, I'm Emily."

When I said that, I saw this small glimmer in her eye, like I had reminded her of something incredibly sad. Soon enough though, she snapped out of it, and everything went on as if that never happened.

"So, where are you from Emily?" ?ecna asked. She was standing behind where Terra was sitting on the couch. In fact,most of them were standing or behind or next to their daughters, execpt Bloom, whowas standing next to me.

"I'm from Tyrren actually. Inferno to be precise."

"Really? My son is pretty close to a couple of the people from Aero." Aunt Musa said. To tell you the truth, I didn't really know anyone from Areo. They only person I had know was Derrik, but... that was something I didn't like to talk about.

Not long after though Luna got a call on her phone, and when she finished, she screamed about how the guys wanted to meet us up at Magix and how we all needed to go.

"Definitely still your child, Stella." Aunt Flora said as she took her hands off her ears.

"I'm proud of that, Flora!" Aunt Stella said, while hugging Luna, "So, What you going to do about Andrew?" She added on in an overly loud whisper.

We all started laughing as Luna started tried to push away from Stella, yelling, "Mom! Nothing going on between us!"

Melody rolled her eyes at that and added, "Yea! Like I'm going to believe that!"

"What about Zach, huh?" Terra added on top of that, which made Melody grab a pillow from the couch and throw it at Terra's face while screaming, "Shut up!"

"Like you have anything to say, Terra! What about Preston huh?"Ally put on top of everything else.

"Well, how can you say anything about her when your going out with my brother, Jason?" Prim said, staring at Ally.

"Yes I am, but at least I admit it, unlike anyone else here! And aren't you going out with Xavier?"

Prim quickly glanced at Aunt Flora as she followed Melody's example and threw a pillow in Ally's face which cased her to slightly lose balence and almost fall onto the floor. "Shh! I don't know what your talking about!"

This went on for another couple minutes as me and all the mom's just sat and watched as it all unfolded as we all laughed at them. but at least they didn't have to live with them for the next year.

"Are we going or not?" I yelled over all the fighting that was ensueing in front of me. Personally I just wanted to get all the introductions out of the way in the same day.

"Oh, yea... We better get going if we want to get ther when I told them we would get there." Luna said. "Bye, mom!"

All the girls said bye to all the adults while I waited awkwardly by the door. We all left, but not before I could say, "Bye! Nice to meet you guys!"

**In Magix**

We all walked up to a group of about 6 guys that looked our age, and all the girls ran up to a different guys and hugged and all that stuff.

I walked over to the only guy that wasn't being attacked by another girl, and he noticed me almost instantly.

"So your the new girl, huh?" He asked. He had dark midnight blue hair like Aunt Musa that was spiked up, not like Riven's but more just spiked up stright in little clumps (if you know what I mean) and violet eyes. I figured he must Melody's brother, since he had Aunt Musa's hair and looked like the exact opposite of Melody.

"Yea, I guess I am, aren't I? I'm Emily," I told him, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He put his hand in mine as we shook, but I got this weird feeling. The feeling I normally get from meeting another Tyrrenthian, but he couldn't be from Tyrren if he was Melody's brother, right? She was from Melody and he must have been to, so I shruged it off.

"Nice to meet you, and don't worry, they normally calm down pretty soon. It's just that they haven't seen each other for a while since summer and everything, and my names Aaron," He told me, his hand scratching the back of his neck as we waited for them to stop all the romantic smoozing that was going on in front us. They eventually stopped and finally decided to introduce all the boys.

A boy with Short blond hair that had bright red ends and kinda swept of to the side along with Light blue eyes like Aunt Bloom's stepped forward to introduce everyone. He wore a plain white t-shirt under a unbuttoned plaid shirt matched with a pair of baggy cargo shorts.

"My names Andrew." He said, offering his hand to shake, so I shook it.

Then a boy with long brown hair that was pulled over his shoulder and he had green eyes. He wore a loose blue poet's shirt with a loose pair of khaki's to go with it. "I'm Jason. Prim's my sister, in case she forgot to tell you."

"I'm Preston. Nice to meet ya," A boy with solid black hair said. His brown eyes popped out compared to the bright yellow t-shirt he wore and he decided to match it with a pair of worn jean shorts.

Next up was a tall boy with Bright orange eyes and light brown hair, who wore a a pair of khaki's as well but he paired his with short-sleeved green and plaid button down shirt. "Name's Zach. nice to finally meet you. I don't know how much longer I could have put up with the 'oh we're getting a new roommate' stuff."

I laughed a little as the last boy came up wearing a pair of worn black jeans with a slightly tighter loose green shirt that had an intricate little design of swirls that decorated the front in white. "My name's Xavier, and I'm not realted to anyone here like some other people are. And over there is Melody's brother..."

"Aaron. We already met while all of you were smoozing up a storm!" This time, I noticed Aaron was wearing a black t-shirt that held close to his skin and a pair of beige cargo shorts.

"So, let me just get this out of the way now... Who's dating who?" I asked.

"Ok, but we're only saying this only once! and you can't tell any of our parents, ok?" Terra said, but I already knew that Luna was going to be the one to give me the stats.

"Ok! I promise on my life!" I said.

"No, hold on! We do it a little differently around here. We always promise on our Winx. Do you?" She said.

"I promise on my Winx! Now tell me!" I yelled.

"Ok..." Luna started, "I'm with Andrew. Prim is with Xavier. Melody is going out with Zach. Ally is with Jason. I'm pretty sure Terra with Preston, am I right?"

"Yep!" Preston said, Terra hugging him as he said so.

"And Aaron over there is Mr. Lonely," Luna finished, earning a slightly pissed look from him as he walked towards the beach like we had planned.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm going to the baech like we all planned." He told us, his back facing us already and I was close behind him.

"I don't know about you, but I agree with Aaron," I told all of them, practically walking next to him now.

They all ran to catch up with us as we all went to hang out at least one time before school started.


	4. Origins

Me and the girls were watching some stupid TV show as everyone else waited for their parents to show up. Everyone was going to hang out with their parents before the first day of school tomarrow, so I was going to be own my own for a little while, while they had their family bonding time.

Yesterday went pretty well. Me and Aaron sat on the beach and just talked until Xavier and Prim splashed me in the face while Ally and Melody forced Aaron into the water. We all finished the day with a humongous splash fight, then we all went back to our designated schools, but I only went back to all the other girls bugging me about how I had a crush on Aaron and how cute we would look together. I admit, he didn't look to bad, but there was nothing going on between us!

Eventually, all of their mom's came up to our appartment, along with Jason and Aaron. Not long after Aaron, the men I presumed to be their fathers walked in as well.

Just like when I had met the mom's, they all went up and hugged all of the other girls and then walked up to their wifes. I already knew all of their names, since they had been the most famous Specialists to ever exist before they all became teachers and/or Kings.

Helia walked over to Aunt Flora, who was with Prim and Jason. Brandon stood next to Aunt Stella, who was currently hugging sat Luna. Timmy next to Terra as Aunt Tecna stood behind them. Riven was talking to Aunt Musa as Aaron and Melody were pushing each other, and Aunt Layla and Nabu were both Talking to Ally. Th one thing I noticed was that both Sky and Andrew weren't here, which left Aunt Bloom alone over by Aunt Flora.

"Where's Sky and Andrew?" Aunt Flora asked.

"Oh... They're off on Eraklyon doing all that Kingly stuff. I figured that I should stay and get everything ready for tomarrow," Aunt Bloom answered, looking between all of the Aunts while saying so.

"Okay than. We'll see you when we get back than," Aunt Musa said, not knowing what else to say.

Somehow, Brandon noticed me out of nowhere and said,"Hey! You must be the new roommate I'm brand.."

"Brandon. I know. We had to learn about you guys where I'm from. I'm Emily."

The room suddenly got quiet as all the just stared at me until Nabu stepped in with, "Nice to meet you. I take that all our wifes have already told you that you can call us all Aunts and Uncles, since you might end up hearing it alot." And I figured I would, since I already call all of them Aunt's I wasn't even trying.

They all left to be with each other, leaving me Aunt Bloom to do our own things.

I went outside to the balcony while she took care of her work for tomarrow. I eventually sat down, my knees hugging my chest as I stared up at the sky.

After who knows how long, Aunt Bloom came out to the balcony as well and looked out at the school until she looked over at me and said, "So, your getting used to everything alright?"

That hit me by surprise, so I looked back at her and told her, "Yea, I guess. It just so different from Tyrren."

"That's right! Your from Tyrren. Aaron has a couple of pretty close friends from there."

"oh...That's what everyone's said, too."

"So, what do your parents think about you coming to Alfea?" As she finished her sentence, she sat down next to me.

I looked off to the side as I tried to come up with an excuse to answer with since I didn't know what to say. That wasn;t really a subject I liked to talk about. Tell the Truth or Lie?

"Umm..."

"What is it? You can trust me, Emily," Bloom said, a slightly concerned look placed on her face.

"I don't have parents."

She looked at me symphaticly as she tried to change the subject, but I stopped her mid-sentence before she could. "I might as well tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."

"No. Someone needs to know, and you already know more than the others," I told her, a small smile cracking on my face as I said so. I guess it was going to be Truth, since Lying was out of the question now.

"When I was a baby, a royal guard found me in Division forest. That forest that technecly divides the 4 countrys on my plaent. And he took me to the Palace. They placed me on Inferno because they felt that I had a more fire based power if anything, and they were right. Plus, my hair fits better with the people from Inferno as well," Then a instinctivly grabbed a piece of my hair and started twirling it in between my fingers.

Aunt Bloom continued to listen as I continued, "So I grew up on Inferno, in an Orphanage and I never got adopted. I met Derrik , the only prince of Tyrren, and we were the best of friends. Actually, he was my only friend from Aero, but that doesn't matter anyways, I didn't mind anything until... the day," Then the next sentence came out in studders, "Then he... he...he was..."

Aunt bloom had be listening, because she told me, "it's okay. You don't have to tell me if it's that bad," ,but I was already half way done with my sentence, so I finished it anyways. The smal tears were already leaving my eyes wet and stained,and I could feel more coming Why give up if you know your going to feel the consquences anyways?

"He was killed."

I could feel the tears excape my eyes as Aunt Bloom wrapped her arms around me and I let it all out. Then after sitting like this for a couple of minutes, I finished my story as my sobs calmed down just enough for me to talk.

"Being the only one that could possibly take the throne, they had to find a new Prince, but I never found out who. When I turned 14, my friends, Ember and Ash, were adopted and they finally got permission for me to move in with them and I lived that way until the Elders of Inferno decided that I should go to Alfea, since my power was so much stronger than they expected it to be. So now I'm here."

As I finished, I could feel that my Guard was showing, but I didn't try and hide it again,because it would most likely just show again, since the spell wears off with any kind of great emotion.

"Listen. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here for you. And if i end not being here, anyone of us are always going to listen, don't worry," and with that she squeezed me with the hug she was giving me and moved the little peice of hair that was in my face as she said, "You should get to bed. You have a big day tomarrow."

I nodded and went off to my room, climbed into the sheets as I fell asleep.

**Bloom POV **

I watched as all the girls came back with all the kids, leaving the boys and the sons to go back to Red Fountain, and we all watched as the girls went to bed.

"So, how'd it go with out us?" Layla asked, grabbing a snack from the fridge while saying it.

"It was fine. I guess," I said, standing in the living room next to Flora and Musa while Layla, Stella and Tecna were in the little kitchen section of the appartment.

"What happened? Trix finally pop up after such a long absence?" Stella popped in with.

"No... I was talking with Emily. She's been through so much for someone her age." I said while putting my face in my hands and than looking back at them.

"Well, if anything, she's here now. Fresh Slate and Everything," Flora said, hugging me in the process.

"Thanks, Flo, " I said.

Then I don't know if it was just me or what, but I heard what I could easily discribe as a small gasp, like someone woke up from a bad dream, then a small squeak that could of been louder if it hadn't been covered. I looked towards Prim's room as well as the others, since they must have heard it. We waited for anything else before Flora started walking towards her daughter's room.

Just before Flora could do anything, Emily came out, wearing what she was wearing before she fell alseep except for the hat she was now wearing backwards. Looking awake yet tired at the same time, she quickly ran to the window and went out to the balcony and whistled a tune that was four short notes followed by 2 long notes. Then I don't know if it was me or what, but I thought I heard the same tune whistled back but backwards, but it sounded far off.

Taking that as confirmation that her so called message got through, she came back, not as fast as she ran to the window but definitely speeding a little, and went to the fridge.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Tecna asked, standing right to her as Emily went through the fridge looking for something.

"I gotta go... do something," She studdered, grabbing a Starbucks Frappachino from the fridge and taking the cap off.

"What do you have to do?" Musa stepped in with, stopping her from leaving the kitchen until she answered the question.

"Um...Visit a friend of mine," She said, finishing the Frap in a matter of two to three glups and then threw the container in the trash can.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me why you just chugged a Frappachino?" Layla asked Emily as she went under Musa's arm and towards the balcony again.

"You all should know you can't fight while your asleep or tired beyond belief," She answered, opening the balcony doors incredibly wide as if she was about to run through them.

"What's that supposed to ..." Stella tried to ask but stopped mid-sentence as we all heard the snort of a dragon on the balcony and froze in mid-air, knowing that dragons could be dangorous if untamed.

Emily just put her hands on her hips and frowned a little as she pointed at it and said in a louder tone than normal, "Blaze, get off the balcony! You know better than that!" Then... Blaze... let out a sad-sounding snort as he jumped off the balcony and waited in the air for her.

"You know the Dragon?" Stella screamed in a whisper.

"Yea, I do. How did you expect me to travel through inter-dimensionary portals and reach my friends before sun rise on my own? Plus, I'm from Tyrren. We all bond to a Dragon. Now if you excuse me, Blaze! Circle Catch Twenty-Seven!"

We tried to stop her, but she quickly started running for the balcony and jumped off hurdle-style. Then a quick flash of light followed and I saw Emily riding on the back of Black dragon but in a completely different outfit. She was now wearing a Black and Blood Red Olympian/Greek style armor that cut off at her elbows and at her knees, it gradually went from wrapping around her entire leg to coming off into a point at her ankles.

"And don't worry," She said, making a portal behind her, out in the open air, "I'll be back before school starts tomarrow."

And with that she fly through the portal and it closed, leaving us to wonder where she could go at a time like this.

"Let her go," Musa said, waving off the whole incident that just happened, "We used to disappear in the middle of the night all the time as well."

"Yea, but not to other planets! We only went to Magix or Red Fountian," Stella answered back.

"Come on. We have a big day tomarrow. If she doesn't show up tomarrow like she said she would, then we'll know that somethings wrong," Tecna said, heading for the door.

We all silently agreed and went back to our room, but I didn't go without wondering what kind of trouble Emily might have gotten herself into.


	5. Ryder

**So this one is a little longer than the others, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind since this chapter is the first one where some real action actually happens... Yes this chapter. Fight scene in it for those of you that have to know everything. I hope you guys like it and tell my what you think in the Reviews! Thanks! And thanks to everyone that reviewed so far... Because that's kind kept me going with the story and everything s like I said... thank you!**

**i don't own anything! Except for a air mattress...(it's really nice actually...) so u guys can't sue me! Hahahaha **

"How many of those are you going to drink?" Luna asked, pointing to the.. third? ...Frap i had chuged today. If they kept me awake for class, then I'll drink as many as I have to. It's not like they taste that bad. One got me throught about 1 and half classes each... but as long as this one got me through my Winxology class with all the parents, then I would be fine. There was no way I could possible fall asleep during Sword training class after this, and that was my last class too, so after that I could come right back and get the full 12 to 13 hours of sleep that I needed.

"Enough to get me through the rest of the day."

"What happened to you last night? Why didn't you sleep well?" Prim asked, a little worried about me.

"I just didn't sleep well. That's all. Don't worry. I'll get through my next two classes and then I'm going to collapse on the couch back at the apartment and fall asleep for the rest of the day," I answered, looking between all 5 of them so they knew I meant what I said.

We walked into our class as all 6 of the teachers looked at us, and I could see that all of them relaxed a little as I walked in through the door. Well, everyone but Aunt Tecna and Flora. I already had Classes with them, since all six teachers split into there own classes for half the day before comeing together to teach this one for the rest of the day.

We all took seats right next to each other as the final bell rang and class started.

"Welcome to Winxology 103, since all of you should be Juniors." Bloom said, "I really think that this has to be the most important year of becoming a Fairy, because this is the Year you all are supposed to earn your Enchantix."

Yea... If you knew what Planet your from.

Tecna picked up where Bloom left off."But in order to do that, you have to be able to sacrifice yourself for someone else from your own planet, not someone else's planet. There's mutiple ways to do it, but no one can now how until you learn your Enchantix."

One of the other girls raised her hand and asked, "But I thought Mrs. Bloom earned hers on Pyros. How could she do that if she's from Sparxs?"

"I earned mine a little differently, but I highly doubt any of you will have to earn it the way I did, but even then it wasn't fully complete. I still had to save my parents to fully earn my Enchantix."

Layla followed her up with, "But we are going to talk about that later on. Today we are going to start a little section about the Villians of the Magix demention. We'll end up talking about Valtor, since so many of you want to find out more about him,The Trix, Lord Darkar and much more, but we're going to start with one not many of you have heard of before. Ryder."

This was going to be good... Let's see if they really do got all the facts straight.

"He is actually one of the worst enemys that the Magix dimension has had, he was just one of the few that didn't become very known. Ryder was a wizard of Elemental magic, since he was from Seasonaria."

Hold on a second... Where did they get that stuff? That was a total lie! I raised my hand to try and fix whatever they had said, because trust me. If anyone should know about this guy, I should. Aunt Flora seemed a litle stunned by the fact that I was asking a question so early, but she called on me anyways.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but that's a total lie. He's actually an Elemental wizard that specializes in Water based spells, because he's decended from Unda. The water based nation on Tyrren."

"And you know that because?" Stella asked, not suspecting my sudden wave of facts.

"He was the worst villian to come from Tyrren. You know I went to school before I came here right?"

"Well, if you know more than us, Why not come up and teach our class for us than?" Layla, said, gesturing towards the computer that was installed into the desk at the front of the room.

"Don't mind if I do!"

I walked up to the front of the classroom and check the information they had stored onto the computer as a reference guide. God! Most of this was made up. Where did they even get this stuff? They even got the picture of him wrong, since when did he have Black hair? I pulled up the right one, the one where he was in his stupid coat that looked just like Valtor's but in black.

It took me a minute, but I found a current picture of him, and started my lecture about Ryder. I took my newly found picture and flicked it into the air so that it showed to all the other students.

"Ryder is an Elemental wizard that specializes in Water based spells, since he descends from Unda. The water based nation on Tyrren. That's him in the picture, having the same blue hair as almost everyone else from Unda, but has Dark Grey eyes for some, he's the same age as all the teachers in this classroom, but he's spelled himself so that he don't act or look a day over 25. In fact, the spell leaves him in his prime, being the strongest he will ever be."

I took a second to look for a picture of him from when he was about to conquer the Magix Dimension, and then continued.

"Back when all of us weren't born yet, he attacked the Magix Dimension in order to try and rule the entire universe. You know, all that normal stuff. The one thing that made him so different from all the other villians our teachers faced, was the fact that he was able to earn control over the Elemental Circle. That's basically the equivalent of be coming the controller of the elements, or better put, he become Mother Nature."

"He almost did succeed in taking over the Magix Dimension until our amazing teachers went all bad ass on him and sent him down to the Omega dimension. Some people from my planet, me included, believe that he escaped from the Omega dimension since then and is back for his revenge, but no one believes any of us because no ones really seen him since. That's all of it."

Before I could walk back to my chair, Aunt Musa came up to me and asked me how I knew everything that I did and I answered back with,

"I have my own reasons, and like I said, I had to learn about it back on my planet."

Before she had any time to answer, I could feel myself be thrown against the wall and had the wind knocked out of me. I could see the teachers try and move closer to me, but before they could, I saw Ryder pop up in front of me, his hand gripping my shirt as he continued to press me against the wall.

"Nice to see that you know your history about me. That makes me feel so good about myself," He said, his dark blue hair falling in front of his grey eyes as they stared straight at mine.

"You didn't get enough of a beat down last night? To tell you the truth, I still have enough energy from my frap to beat you again."

"I give you a compliment and all you do is complain? That's not very nice. And last night wasn't very fair. Three against one? I never did that to you."

"Well you are older than me, So it was very fair! Now put me down!," I said, my voice raising in intensity as I spoke.

He avoided my command as he looked over at all of the Aunts and said, "It's been a while since I've seen any of you, but if you would excuse me," Than he looked back at me and whispered, "Your wish is my command."

With that, he slammed me threw the window on the other side of the classroom and left me to fall down two stories, my back facing the ground. I was just able to stop myself as I used a speed distortion spell stop my fall. I casually landed on my feet as Ryder popped up on the other side courtyard. I looked up to see the classroom I had just fallen from was now cover in a force field that restricted anyone from coming into or leaving the classroom, and I helped strengthen it with my own magic.

'This is between just me and him. I don't need everyone else helping me .'

**Bloom's POV**

The last thing I saw was Emily flying threw the window and Ryder disappearing into the courtyard. I quickly felt a shield be created around the room and I ran over to where Emily had fell out to see that Ryder had created an Impassible barrier around the room so that we couldn't go down and help her.

I felt the barrier strengthen as I tryed to feel for a weak spot. Who would make this stronger? I heard a small whisper in my head that sounded just like Emily, 'This is between me and him. I don't need everyone else helping me'

I saw that Flora and Tecna had gone over to the door to try and open it while Layla, Stella and Musa came over to help me.

"Is that who I think it was?" Stella asked, glanceing down at the battle scene that was about to ensue below us.

"I knew that we were going to talk about him, but I didn't expect him to pop up during the actually lesson." Layla said, trying to call Mirta and tell her what just happened.

"Put her on speaker," I asked.

Mirta finally answered and we told her what had happened and she responded with, "I see that. Try and get the barrier down but don't do anything to rash."

"What would count as rash?" Musa asked.

"Interupting the fight. If you interfer, he'll see that as a bigger threat and he'll fight harder than he ever will if it stays between them. Tyrrenthians find it very disgraceful for people to interrupt there challenges."

"But she's just a kid! We can't just stay here and do nothing!" Layla yelled into the phone.

"Just try not to, ok? Just try and get the barrier down and get the students out of there. I'll handle Ryder and Emily." And with that, Mirta hung up and we were left with the task of breaking the shield, but next I thing I know, Flora says something I really didn't expect.

"Bloom? Your holding the shield up."

"What? That's impossible! I'm trying to break it! What do you mean You think I'm holding the shield up?" I asked as Flora and Tecna walked back over to the rest of us.

"I just did a scan and the energy holding this shield up is the combined power of the Elements and The Dragon Flame, which means that your holding the shield up." Tecna told us, running through the scan one last time, just to check the results.

"Maybe if we all try at once, we can break through the shield," Stella said, her hands already laying on the force field.

We all nodded and combined our energy into the force field all at once. I felt a quiver, soon followed with a sudden thrust of energy from Ryder, but the Dragon Flame part of the Barrier didn't come as soon. I suddenly felt that whisper again and heard, 'Your not.. Getting... Through!' And with the last word, the second half of the energy, the half from the Dragon Flame, came through and practically threw us all off the Force Field.

We all looked at each other and decided to just wait it out and see what was happening down in the courtyard with Emily and Ryder, since we could help if we tried. I saw all the girls group around the desk as we created a little one way portal so that we could see everything that was happening without actually be able to have anything fly through at us.

We were all forced to watch them as our old enemy and newest student faught it out in the courtyard.

**Emily's POV**

I really didn't need all the adults coming in on this. I've done it before and I can do it again.

I connected with Headmistress Mirta and asked what the heck I should do, since I really didn't think now was the time to fight with Ryder.

"Emily? Listen to me, I want to stall, which means I'm going to let him fight you. If you feel like you can't do it than just contact me again and I'll get something to help you, ok?"

"I didn't expect that answer... but ok. Does this count as one of those 'Only if you have to situations'?"

"Go ahead, but only because of the situation. Good luck," Mirta said, leaving me to face Ryder on my own but I didn't mind. We've faught each other before and we'll do it again.

I took my sword out, a dark grey broadsword that looked almost like Brandon's, but instead of coming to a point at the top, it was flat and had a small spike coming off the side.

He saw that he was going to get that fight he wanted, so he started to form two plasma balls around his hands and took a fighting stance, but before we could start I could feel the teachers tap in on the fight, meaning that they were going to watch the whole thing, probably because they couldn't come and help me.

Right as I took a fighting stance, I heard him say, "Now... I'm getting a little tired waiting if you know what I mean. So let's get this thing started!"

And with that, he two humongous plasma balls at me, which I quickly reflected with a spin technique using the sword. I quickly mustered the energy to shot a fast fire ball back, but he easily stopped it with one of his countless water spells.

That was the only thing I didn't like. His magic always contradicted mine. Fire and Water never mixed, no matter how hard I tried.

Next thing I knew, I was being thrown against the wall of the school by a wind manipulation spell that Ryder had conquered up. I fell to my knees as I recovered from the slam against the wall, and than quickly deflected his next attack, a earth spell that caused rocks to be thrown towards me, and than sent my own spell back at him. He was only able to deflect half of spells as he was thrown back by the wall of fire that clashed into him.

He stood back up and teleported back over to me as he picked me back up by the front of my shirt and asked, "So your not going to go all animal on me this time? That's such a shame. I always think that you fight better when you have the creator of the universe helping you."

I couldn't use the Dragon Flame here, not after promising to everyone I knew that I wouldn't. And plus I would look like a big lier in front of everyone else. Everyone but Mrs. Mirta thought I was just the Fairy of Fire. The people here that knew that I was actually the Fairy of The Dragon Flame was Mrs. Mirta and Ryder, but he wasn't going to stay here very long.

I transformed into my Winx, which was a Mid-riff top just like Bloom's paired with short shorts that connected to the top with two strings that crossed each other, and it had identical strings doing the same thing on the back as well, all in the same shade of Blue as my eyes, along with little blue wings. I put my sword, since I never really liked to use it when I was in my Winx. It was mainly reserved for my Armor instead of my Winx.

"Like that's gonna happen!" I yelled, kicking in the chest while saying so. He flew backwards as I landed back on my feet.

I guess my quick move finally got him to realize how easy he was going on me, because he answered back with wave spell that was threes times as strong as the first one.

I answered back with a protective wall of fire, and I felt both of our spells clash together, fighting for dominance as we both continued to strengthen our spells. Soon enough though, I felt a crack in my energy that soon led to me flying at least 20 feet into the wall that was behind. I tried to recover, but was stopped as a wall of water crashed into me, forcing me back against the wall.

I finally felt Ryder loosen his grip on his spell, and I felt all the water fall down to the ground as I fell to my hands and knees, coughing up some of the water that had found its way into my throut.

I had to do something else. Fire wasn't going to work anymore, not when he was able to fire back Water spells that practically stomped mine. I gripped the ground as I tried to focus the rest of my energy into the Elements, hoping that it would work today, since my control over all of the Elements was still shakey, but I was just happy that my control over the Dragon Flame gave me the slight control over the elements as well. If it hadn't, I would have been toast.

I sent a surge of energy into the ground that came back up as a big earthquake over where he was standing. He had to float into the air in order to not fall over.

"Now it's going to be truly fair," I whispered. I wasn't entirely close enough for him to hear, but I could easily tell he knew the same thing as me. He stumbled a little before he tried to attack me again, but I beat him by using the wind to blow him backwards.

"So you wanna step it up huh? I've been waiting to do the for a while now!" He told me as he shot a ball of fire, twice as strong as anything that I've ever seen him use. I was barly able to make a shield before it hit me, but even then I still stumbled back from the force of the blow.

I quickly recovered and forced the rocks around Ryder to rise and fly toward him at incredible speed. He was taken back by my attack which I followed by raining clumps of fire on him.

He quickly recoperated from my attack, and than I saw what I had done. I had gone past his breaking point. The anger evident on his face as he mustered all of his strength as he aimed it all at me in the form of the wind around me, The speed of the air around me increasing as his anger increased.

Soon, the air around me as rushing past me so fast that I couldn't breath normally. I was breathing in gasps as my hands came up to hold my chest out of instinct.

The intensity of the air around me continued to increase as I felt my knees buckle beneath me out of breathlessness, my slightly unnoticeable gasps getting louder and louder as it became harder and harder to breathe. I almost felt myself faint from lack of oxygen as my vision started to blur, but at almost the last moment I felt the air around me relax and return to its unnoticeable breeze.

I breathed in a real breath of air as soon as he lifted the spell and fell down on my hands as well as he just stayed where he was. I started to stand back up, but I almost immediately fell back down from wearyness.

That's when I got an idea that just might work. I tried to reach Mirta with my mind like eariler, because I didn't need Ryder hearing my plan against him.

'Mrs. Mirta!'

'Emily? What is it?' I could feel the scared, concerned vibes in her thoughts.

'I need you to make a portal behind Ryder for me. Like right now!'

I was barely able to stand back up as I heard her respond back to me, and I swear, if she couldn't help me with this, I was doomed.

'Why a portal? And to where? Why could you possibly need me to make a portal behind him?' I could sense her come closer to me as she thought what she did. Thank the great dragon... At least she was going to do it!

I could feel myself shake a little as I tried to stay standing, keeping a determined look on my face, long enough for her to get down to the courtyard. I answered her questions with...

'I only have the strength to do this once and I can't wait much longer to do it! I don't care where it goes as long as it takes him away from here! Please just do it before he has time to think about what I'm asking you to do!'

I could feel her standing not far behind me as I finished my sentence. As soon as I was positive that she was with me, I started to move all my energy through my arms and to my hands. Mirta must have shown herself to Ryder because I could see a look of surprise on his face before he regained his cocky little smile and said,

"Mirta? It's been a while since I've seen you, but what do you want?" When he finished, I could feel the energy surge in my hands, my hands starting to glow a reddish color as I waited for her to put up the portal.

She raised her hand towards him, her hand starting to glow as she shot the portal behind him and said, "I'm helping a student of mine. If you don't mind."

She brought her hand back down as I felt my power peaked. I felt that distinct fireflashed in my eyes as I felt this indescribable thrust of energy and yelled, "Now leave!"

I could feel and see the magic and power surge through my hands as I pointed them towards Ryder and released it all towards him. Weather it hit him or not was totally unknown to me.

The light that was created by my fire based free-for-all attack blinded even me. I just hoped that the light created by my...attack... hid the dragon that came out as well, because since I used all of my magic, that included the Dragon Flame as well.

My vision started to come back as the light from my attack dimmed back down into nothing. I could see that Ryder was gone as well as the portal she had made, but that was probably because she had closed it after he had flown through it.

I could feel the Headmistress catch me as I fell backwards, being tired to stand up on my own any longer.

And not long after I just... Blacked out, leaving my first day of Swordsmanship class for tomorrow instead of today, which really pissed me off because that was the one class I had actually looked forward to!

But I guess that really didn't matter anyways, since the fight had taken all the energy I had gotten from my Frap and would have left me exhausted. So Thanks Nature, for making me fall unconsious.


	6. Aaron

I woke up to see that the sky had turned a dark bluish-black since I had last seen it, and I had been carried inside since I had fallen unconscious. I saw that I was in a bed much simaliar to mine but still different, but I knew I was still in Alfea. There was this girly vibe that I couldn't shake off, so I was positive about that.

I slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. I was rubbing my eyes as I opened the door and saw that I was with all the Aunts. They must havea taken me back to their room instead of the infirmary since I was really just tired, not injuried.

Aunt Bloom quickly got up and pulled me into a hug, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she did. She finally pulled out of the hug and guided me over to the middle of the living area. I saw that theirs was bigger than ours was, holding 2 full couches instead of just a couch and a 1 person chair.

I sat next to Aunt Bloom and Flora while Aunt Musa, Layla, and Stella were sitting on the other couch and Aunt Tecna was standing above us, her elbows resting on the back of our couch.

"What happened earlier?" Aunt Tecna asked.

"I don't like to talk about it... I just..."

"Emily, you can trust us. If we know why he's attacking you, than we can stop it from happening again. Please Emily, tell us," Aunt Flora said, a look of genuine concern on her face as well as the others.

"I really don't know why he's after me, to tell you the truth, but it's ok really. I've gotten use to him attacking me. I mean, after about 4 years of it, you get used to his stupid little fights anyways. The first time he attacked me was back on Tyrren, when I was training with my friends. He normally just attacked me at night mainly, or he went after my friends in order to get to me. Last night, I went to fight him, because he was attacking 3 of my friends. I wasn't going to let him just attack my friends when I was the one he wanted. But it's nothing, I gotten used to it over time anyways."

I wanted to tell them that he was really after my ability to control the Dragon Flame, but I couldn't tell them that! Even if I could, it would put them in danger of Ryder, and I couldn't do that to them. I didn't want them to pay for something they didn't do.

"Why would he be after you for no reason? He must have a reason," Aunt Stella said, her face like the others as she tried to focus on a reason on why he would be after me.

"It might be that I can slightly control the other elements as well, but it's not that special. There are other people, a good amount actually, that can do it as well," I said, trying to create a fake reason as to why he might be after me.

"It makes sense, but I don't think that could be it. Why would he be after just you if other people can do it too?" Aunt Layla asked, throwing my idea out the window.

"Are you sure you don't know any possible reason as to why he might be after you? Please... Are you sure?"

As Aunt Bloom asked that, I saw this look in her eyes. It made me want to to tell her everything. How I lied about so many things, how alone I felt because of my secrets. I just wanted to break down and tell her the truth about everything, but I knew I couldn't. I looked down at the couch, avoiding her gaze as I said, "I don't know why he would attack me. I really don't know."

I saw her look away, a genuine sadness in her eyes as she heard my answer. The next thing I heard was Aunt Musa saying, "I think you should get back to your apartment, and try to stay AT Alfea tonight. I don't think we need you drinking 3 frappachinos again."

I felt a small smile escape my lips as I headed for the door, and I was halfway out befoe I heard Aunt Stella say, "If anything, and I mean anything, happens, please tell us again ok? Promise?"

I turned my head back towards her and the others as I said, "Don't worry. I promise."

I turned back towards the door and went towards the apartment, hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

Today went incredibly well. No one attacked me while I was in class, I wasn't falling asleep every other class, and I was able to go to class over at Red Fountian. I found out the Uncle Brandon was my teacher, since he was an amazing phantobalde fighter. I found it incredibly fun to whip Xavier's butt at sword fighting, and I couldn't wait to do it again tomorrow.

The only father figure I hadn't met yet was Sky,but that was about to change since he was coming to get Aunt Bloom and Andrew to go do something on Sparxs or Eraklyon or where ever they were going. I think all the parents were going to hang out with the kids to, so I figured I could stop by Red Fountain again and hang out with the guys that weren't going out today.

I said my general good-byes to all the girls and Aunt Stella and Layla, since they were already there, and made a quick portal to RF and jumped through to see all the guys except Jason in the little living room eqvalent they had, followed by Uncle Sky and Andrew coming out of one of the rooms.

They all finally noticed me after a minute or two, and all did a little wave or said hi to me as I walked over to the little posse they had going on.

Uncle Sky noticed me as well, and quickly introduced himself like all the Adults had done. I told him my name as well, and I saw that he got the same look that Aunt Bloom had when she first met me. This gaze of pure sadness , but his was followed by this little flash of Anger. He quickly snapped out of it like Bloom had, and did the normal stuff you normally do when you neet someone. you know... the 'well nice to met you' and 'hope to see you again' stuff, and than quickly excused his rudeness, but him and Andrew were in a little of a rush. I nodded in understanding and saw Andrew give me a little of a wave before being rushed out of the room by his dad.

I saw most of the other boys stand as well, but they mostly just stood in place and streched there shoulders in a kind of show off way before Preven said, "I don't want to look rude or anything, but me and most of the guys were going to head down to Magix and go weapon shopping. you can come or just stay here with Aaron" As he finshed, he pointed towards Aaron, who was the only boy still sitting on the couch

"No dude. It's fine. I'll just hang out here. It's a little better than bring stuck alone in Alfea... again."

I saw them all walk out the door as they waved good-bye, but I watched as Xavier did a little 'I'm watching you!' sign, which I copied back at him and heard the door close as I sat on the little one person chair they had while Aaron layed across the couch.

"So. How's everything been since, what? Saturday?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Just fine. Just you scared all of us beyond belief with your little fight with the big macho guy yesterday."

"You were actually scared for me? That makes me feel very good about myself."

"Well who wasn't scared for you?" he said, now sitting up right instead of laying down. I could see he was enjoying the conversation so far.

"He sure wasn't. I'm positive about that, but can we talk about something else? Let's see... So you know a lot of people from Tyrren?"

"Uhh... Yea i do actually. Mostly people from Aero though. Haven't really gotten around to the other 3 nations much, but have your Guard right? You don't you show it? I thought it was like incredibly important for people to show where there from," He said, one eyebrow raised.

I took the spell off again to show it, still silver instead of Black and Red, and lifted my sleeve to show him, he didn't get up and stre at it like Melody did, instead he just asked, "I thought you said you were from inferno. How is it Silver if Inferno is represented by Black and Red?"

"Since my magic is more versitile than others, it doesn't always show itself as just from inferno. i can slightly minipulate other Elements to, so it stays Silver when I don't use it. When I do, it goes Black and Red for Inferno."

"Oh. I've only seen the ones from know, The gold and white ones," Aaron said, quickly glanceing at his right shoulder and than back at me. I got up and sat to the right of him.

"How do you know so many people from Tyreen anyways? I though you were from Melody."

"My mom has always been good friends of the Queen, so i hung out around there alot."

We sat in an awkward while we tried to find something to say to each other. I saw that he was going to ask something, but he was hesitent to say it. "Did you know Derrik?"

I came to a lose of words as I tried to answer his question and came up with a studdered yes. He looked at me and than back at the floor as he asked another question in the same manner. "Did you know him that well?"

I nodded as tears came to my eyes, but i quickly wiped them away as he said something else. "I... I still don't know who the new prince is."

"Same here. I don't know if it's because no one told me or it was just the fact that ... I didn't want anyone to take his place," He nodded in agreement as I said that, feeling the same way.

He looked back at me and than down at the ground, and I couldn't help but see that he looked like he wanted to tell me something. I got this urge tiolay down, so I layed my head on his right shoulder and started to fall asleep.

Before I could, I felt this little shock again, like the one from when I first met him, but this time it felt stronger.

I lifted my head off his shoulder, causing him to look back at me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, muttering the same spell that I used on my Guard and waited for something, anything, to happen. Not long after, I saw a small flash, and than saw a Guard very simaliar to mine, but on his right shoulder instead of his left like mine and also in a bright White-Gold color.

I gasped but not before Aaron could start his explaination, seeing what I had realised.

"It's not what you think! I'm really am from Melody before you ask. I wear it as a tribute. A tribute to... Derrik."

"You knew Derrik?" I said, in a whisper.

"He was one of my closest friends. Ever since I found out, I've worn a Guard for him, and since he technicly represented Areo, I went with the one Aero. But you can't tell my parents or any of the guys, Ok? The only people that know are Derrik's parents, Melody and Andrew. My mom and dad would freak if they knew this!"

"I promise. Don't worry, I understand," And with that, I layed my head back on his shoulder.

It stayed this way with little side-bar conversations as well. Just little conversations about how we were doing and what classes we hated with little jokes about how angry Greselda was or how strict Cordatorta was. Soon though, the boys came back from there little shopping experience and I went back to Alfea, but not without noticing that aaron's Guard had magically disappeared again.

I popped back up at Alfea just 5 seconds before the Girls brusted back into the room, giggling about how luna had went over board with her shopping just like Aunt stella did, and how Marina had tripped into Jason while they were there and had a little scene in front of all the Parents.

We all changed into our PJ's. Mine being just a casual pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. Everyone else had either a long pair of sweat pants or loose shorts with a loose T-shirt or a tank top like mine.

After that, we all met back out in the living room area and talked about what had happened after school, during there trip to Magix and my little trip to Red Fountian.

"Wait a second," Terra said, realising something, "If the boys were in Magix at the weapon store if they weren't with us, than who were you with? You were with Aaron weren't you?"

"Yea, but we just hung out and talked. Nothing major or relationship related like your thinking Luna!" I said, hugging my pillow as I stated it.

"How can we be sure nothing happned, huh? No one else was there except you two" Luna squeaked, all the other girls eyeing me as well as she said the last part.

"I swear on my Winx that nothing happened while I was there! We talked and hung out, nothing just friends won't do!"

"I'm going with Emily on this one. I know, he wouldn't go that far that fast. I should know. He's my twin!" Melody said, standing behind my reason.

"Fine, we'll let you off the hook this time, but I can't promise that Luna won't attack you with quetions next time something like this happens. I think we should get to bed. It's getting kinda late," Prim said, glancing at the clock as she said so, and than stod up and started waking towards the door to our apartment.

"I argee with Prim. Night guys," Ally said, following Prim's example as she walked towards her room

We all waved and went towards our respected rooms as we did, hopping into bed and falling to sleep.I tried to go to bed, but I had alot on my mind.

I could understand why Aaron would wear a Guard. The tripute thing made total sense, but was it me or did it look way to fimaliar?


	7. Vacationing With a Bad Surprise

**Ok guy! IvyWinx5045 here! So if you guys got any kind of OC's, I wouldn't mind seeing them, cause I might be able to use them for my story and such. So if you have any, I wouldn't mind useing them! **

**Important things to know? Well sure!**

**1:I don't care if it's a Witch, Fairy, Specialist or Wizard or whatever! Just try to stick to Canon (No girl from RF or Boy at Aflea)**

**2:I don't mind if you try to make them additional son's and daughters of the Winx, but I already kinda have an Idea for that, but I'll try and even if I can't use them as family members, I'll still get them incorperated in someway!**

**3:I don't mind what transformation they are in... Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, or Believix. Doesn't matter to me.. Be creative!**

**4:I don't care when you send them in... it doesn't have to be this very moment! Eventually I'll say when I won't take anymore Oc's but until than go ahead!**

**That's it.. so go ahead and read! Hope u like it! Stop looking at this...READ ALREADY! (puppy dog face) please?**

"What are you doing for the weekend? Anything special?" Melody asked me. It was Friday and we were all making our plans for the weekend. Most of the girls were just going to hang out with there parents at the schools or they had planed some kind of date with their boyfriend. Me? I was probably just going to go back to Tyrren and hang out with my friends so they knew that Alfea hadn't killed me with all the girlyness.

"Just hanging with my friends on Tyrren. Nothing major."

"Really? I think that Aaron was going too." She looked up at the sky, but it was obvious what she was thinking.

"That was planned not on purpose! I swear! I don't even think he knew that I going this weekend. You have to trust me on this one!" I said, trying to rid her mind of the thought she was getting.

"I figured that much, but promise me that you won't do anything with him, ok? That would be really awkward!"

"Agreed!"

I saw the others walk in, Aunt Flora and Aunt Tecna with them as well. I didn't pay much attention to it, figuring that they were just here to be with their daughters.

I felt my phone vibrate, so I picked it out of my pocket and answered itunfortunately . The next thing I heard was Ember's obnoxious voice half yelling at me over the phone.

"You coming or not? I can't wait on you forever!"

"I'm coming don't worry! Just give me a second ok. I can't just barge out of here."

"Fine, but hurry up! We're waiting for you!" I heard her say, followed by a quick hi from my closest guy friend Ash and then the cut of the phone line.

"Sorry! My friends are starting to throw a fit about me taking to long! I have to go!"

I heard a chorus of bye's and be safe's as I snapped myself to Tyrren.

I popped up in front of Ember and Ash, who were waiting in front of there home.

Ember was the first to do anything by pulling me into a major hug. I looked over at Ash, who just stood in place with a 'Don't look at me!' look plastered on his face as he watched me and his sister have our little moment.

"Calm down! It's only been like a week since I left!"

"One week to long! It's not the same not have you here! You need to visit more often."

"Oh my Great Dragon! I've only been gone a friggen week!"

I watched as a small pout grew on her face. She was like most of the people from Inferno, long jet black hair with flame red eyes. She stood tall, standing about 5' 7" and looked like any average teenage girl, being the same age as me.

I ignored her little pout as I went over and said hi to Ash, who was similar to his sister, but had the opposite colors going on with his hair and eyes. He took on the look of the other half of the Inferno population. Slightly shaggy red hair that could start to fall in front of his eyes paired with dark grey eyes. He was only a year older than Ember, making him 18 and he stood about 3 inches taller than she did, and had the look of a six pack showing, but it was still ...budding as he would say.

They had been adopted into one of the richer families of Inferno, so they went from having nothing to having a little more than they needed, but that hadn't changed who they were in anyway.

We went inside and put my miniaturized stuff in the spare bedroom. We then went back outside to go to the little town we had grown up in. A simple little group of people that had there own little market place going on and everyone was content with what they had and were friends with everyone in town. One of those towns where everyone knows what happened to everyone. They had ran the orphanage on the side of the town, where the three of us had grown up.

I was put into the Orphanage because of the fact that I was found near the palace without any family. They had grown up there, because their father didn't want to take care of them after their mother had died.

We all went to hang out in the market place with everyone we knew. Alex, Preston, Flame, Coal, all those good people. We all talked and hung out as the Adults ran their Market, since it was the only real way of income for anyone in this town.

"How is Alfea? I would ask anyone else, but so far your the only one that the Elders have let into that place." Ash asked as all our friends crowded around us in an attempt to hear about my adventures.

As I was about to answer, I heard a strikingly familiar voice behind me answer for me.

"You know. She was stuck in the girlyest school in the Magix Dimension and forced to learn how to control her magic in a controlled environment. Nothing major."

I turned to see Aaron standing behind me, his Guard easily showing like mine was, since we were both on the planet they originated from. He was wearing the usual, looking like he did all the other times I've seen him. It just surprised me that he was here. I thought all his friends were on Aero?

"Who's that?" Ember asked. Not knowing who he was.

"This is Aaron, Aaron these are my friends, Ember and Ash. Why are you here, anyways? I thought you would be on Aero." I asked, putting my hands on my hips during the process.

"Well I figured you would be here, since this is where you told me you were from, and my friends were a little busy." I could see him come up with ideas off the top of his head as he told me this.

"Melody told you and Luna forced you, didn't she?"

"Yep, and I figured why not? I had nothing better to do." A innocent smile grew on his face as he admitted the truth.

I pulled him into a hug, my arms wrapping around him while my head came to rest on his chest, "Nice to know that you care about me and not leaving me to be alone."

"Don't mind if I do."

I pulled out of the hug and turned back towards the others to hear Ember say, "are you two...?"

"No!" Both of us replied at once. We were no where never that.

**Melody's POV**

We were just hanging out with each other. I didn't expect this to happen! All of the Aunts and Uncles were hanging out with Mom And Dad while the rest of us just stayed and hung out with each other. Emily and Aaron went to Tyrren to be with their friends.

I shot another blast towards Ryder as he made Andrew and Xavier fly backwards into one of the countless buildings in Magix. Andrew's boomerang and Xavier's sword falling to the ground.

None of us had transformed yet, but I had a pretty good feeling that we were about, too. "Come on guys! We need to go Winx on this guy! Like now!"

We all stood in place and yelled, "Magic Winx!"

I changed into my Winx, which was incredibly close to my mom's, but was missing that lighter fabric in the middle, showing my midriff and it was in a magenta color instead of my moms red. It was paired with Mom's First set of wings. I was one of the few that sticked close to my mom's winx, everyone kinda vearing away from what their mom's had worn during their Charmix years. My hair layed back against my back, instead of pulled up like my mom's was.

Luna had her hair up in one ponytail, instead of two like Aunt Stella's used to be, and wore her mother's Winx top with a skirt that was close to Aunt Bloom's, and all of it was in a dark blue color to represent the night, since her power centered around mainly the moon, but she was able to use the magic of the sun as well.

Ally had a Midriff top that went up on the Her right shoulder, and left her left one exposed and it was connected to Skirt that was simaliar to Luna's by a piece of fabric in the same color. Her's was a in a bright red color. Her hair was laying against her back like everyone else's was. She had the knee length pumps that Luna and me both had.

Terra had a body suit that was almost exactly like Aunt Tecna's but instead of coming all the way down her arms and legs, it cut off mid-thigh and at her elbows. She had the same hat that her mother had when she had her Winx and had pumps that came up to her ankles, but all of Terra's outfit was in a Bright Green.

Prim had the same Winx as her mother, and she was the only who had followed there Mom's outfit entirely to the point. She had her hair down behind her with the same pumps that her mother had, coming off at the ankle. The only difference between her and her mom's was the fact that her's was in a Ivory color instead of Pink.

We all had the same wings our mom had when they were our age, since a fairy's wings went through the generation, meaning we all inherited our moms wings.

We join hopped in front of the specialists, who were all here except for Aaron, since he was on Tyrren. Andrew had regained his strength and was now back with the specialist. They all complained as we took a fighting stance around them, but they eventually took a fighting stance of there own inside our group circle.

"This just got fun, didn't it? Now, it's time to take same players out of the game!" Ryder said, conquering up a humongous wave and shot it as us as he finished. We all were swept back into the building behind us with unimaginable force.

This was going to suck... Badly.

**Emily's POV**

We had been talking up a storm together. Ember would bring up some kind of obnoxious childhood memory, Ash would agree and possibly add on something that Ember forgot to say, and than Aaron would look at me and either laugh his butt off or ask if it was true and than laugh his butt off again.

I would fight back with even stupider childhood memory's about them and the three of us would force Aaron to spill one his stupid secrets. It was much funner than I thought it would be, and I had confess, I probably wouldn't have done this with any of the other guys, or girls. I didn't know why I did it with him, but I didn't mind for some reason.

We were inturrupted by a phone call to Aaron, and we saw that it was his mom, Aunt Musa. He answered and put it on speaker, expecting a simple check from his his parents, but we were greated with a incredibly worried Aunt Musa instead, which worried us as well.

She was going a mile a minute and wouldn't stop until Aaron said, "Mom! Just stop for a second! What's going on? What's Wrong?"

She calmed down, only to have Uncle Riven come onto the phone as me and Aaron got up and walked off to the side as the others followed. Uncle Riven came onto the phone as we finished our little journey to a quieter place so we could hear better.

"I'll ask the most important question first. Have you or Emily been attacked by Ryder?"

Oh no. This wasn't going to be good at all.

"No. Both of us are fine. Nothing majors happened to either of us." I said, so he knew I was with Aaron and that I was fine.

"Thank god, both of you are fine." Aunt Layla said in the background. So the Aunts and Uncles were all together? This wasn't good at all.

"What happened?" Aaron asked, his face and voice showing his obvious concern.

"We had a little bit of a... Accident, so to speak. I'm just happy you didn't go through the same thing," Uncle Brandon said, in the background.

"What happened? Don't tell me that it was..." I trailed off, my fists clenching in anger at the thought of him.

I heard Aunt Bloom sigh and than continue with, "Ryder attacked them." I heard her voice quiver as she continued, "All of them. We found them in Magix after Preven sent us a message telling us that something was wrong." I felt as if she would have continued, but I heard another sigh as the sound of someone sitting one the chair was heard by both of us.

I felt myself quiver with anger, but quickly got a grip on my anger as Aaron came to a loss of words and soon studdered out, "What do you mean he attacked them? Are they ok?"

I found out that they had us on video call, since Aunt Tecna and Uncle Timmy had the most complex and upgraded phones in all of Magix, considering The fact they were computer and technology wizs and we couldnt because Aarons phone wasnt able to, since the charge on his phone was horrible. Ash must have noticed this as well because he made a 'Give Me' motion with his hand as he said, "Let me see the phone. I have an idea."

Aaron got a little protective of his phone as I nodded in agreement and told Aaron the reasoning behind it as he gave Ash the phone.

"Ash isn't just good with Fire based magic. He's incredibly good at communicational magic as well for some reason. So, if he would hurry up and finish, he can show you the area around the phone. Like a video chat."

He finished just as I did creating a wall of magic and the vision of all the Aunt and Uncles popped up as well as the sight of the beds in the nurses office at Alfea, filled with my friends, who were all unconscious.

I gasped at the sight of it, as well as the others. Aaron clenched his hands in anger as he saw his twin sister laying unconscious and hurt. Most of the parents were sitting in front of their children, except for Uncle Sky, who was talking to one of the Nurse off to the side. Aunt Stella was the one holding phone now, and she could see the shock and pain on our faces. I had a feeling the Aunt Flora had already known the next question on my mind because she was the next person I heard.

"We found them like this, and we've done everything we could to help them, but they have to pull through on their own now. They should be fine in the end, but I dont know about..." She was interupted by Sky as he 'loudly' told her what was on his mind.

"What do you mean he might not pull through? I thought you said he was fine!" We both watched as he brought his hand down onto the edge of the bed, tears growing in Aunt Bloom's as she watched her husband's reaction to the news that had been given to him. He continued with one more sentence, and I could easily tell that this one more heartfelt than the last,

"I've already lost one child... I cant lose another."

I turned my eyes towards Andrew, who was lying unconiscous on the bed that was in front of his mom. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his matted blonde, red-tipped hair falling to the sides of his face, wet from water based spells that he had encountered. He had one long sword swipe going from his left knee to about 4 inches over his hips, and I could tell that it had caused a good amount of blood loss, even if they had already healed it. His shirt was torn in two different places, leading anyone to believe that he had taken two more sword strike to the chest. He looked horrible. I could feel tears come to my eyes as I saw him.

I could sense that all eyes were on Sky, but they were soon thrown back at the video on their phone as I felt my anger peak and my fists clench. I went off to the side, not wanting to hurt Ash, Ember or Aaron with my burst of Anger. I felt Aaron start to follow me, but he didn't make it very far since Ember and Ash both grabbed him by the back of his shirt while Ember said,

"Trust me on this one. After living with this girl for multiple years, I should know that now is one of those times that you leave her alone."

Ash came in on the side and added, "Guy to guy... I would have to agree with her." And with that, he gave up on following me out into the field that was in front of us, and watched as I stood of by myself in the field, my arms twitching in anger as I waited to make sure I was far enough away. I knew that the camera on the phone was trained on me and what I was doing, but I didn't care. I couldn't care anymore.

I let it all out as I fell to my knees and slammed my hands onto the gound, a wall of Flames errupting around me and the ground shaking as I did. I didn't expect the little earthquake, cause I wasn't trying to cause it and now you know why I went off the side. The flames formed a circle around me, flashing up the height I currently was.

"This is all my fault," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear me. I stayed like this, until I heard Ember speak to me, trying to be the voice of reason I had learned to listen to.

"Emily! None of this is your fault! It's not like you sent Ryder after them, or anything like that. I know you!"

I looked up from the ground and looked at her as I said, "Your wrong. It's all my fault. Ryder wouldn't even know who they were if it wasn't for me."

She had no way to answer to that, because we both knew it. If I hadn't met them, than they wouldn't have been forced to go through what they just. Ryder wasn't going to get away with this, not over my dead body.

I took my hand to my shoulder and flicked all the way down my Guard, Top to bottom, and started to stand up. I felt my Tyrrenthian armor come to cover my body, growing from just my Guard to my whole Armor.

The Whole armor was in a Greek/Olympain style and colored Black and Red. The Red on my Armor was a bright Flame Red that covered the top half of my arms and the outer sides of my legs, going down to the spikes that reached my ankles and where it cut off at my Elbows. The sides of my midriff were colored the same red as well, but it didn't wrap all the way around. The rest of the Armor was pure black, including the underside of my arms, the inner section of my legs and the middle of my midriff. My upper chest was colored Black as well. I felt two Pure Black fingerless gloves appear on my hands as well. Black Olympian style sandles appear on my feet, the strings that wrapped up my legs made it look like the armor wrapped around my bare legs as well. My flameboyant hair was magically pulled into a ponytail behind my head, as my transformation finished.

The circle of flames around me stayed the same, my Anger causing them to stay lit. The flames came up to about my hips now that I was standing straight.

I saw the three Teenagers with me had faces of curiousity while the Adults that saw me transform over the video call had faces of amazement and curiousity as well. I heard Aaron speak first, not affected like the Adult had, since he had more than likely seen this kind of thing before.

"Emily? What are you try to do?...No." His face changed from one of curiosity to concern as he finished his question. He must have figured out what I was going to do before I had the chance to tell him.

I looked over at the three of them, my deep Blue eyes staring striaght at his violet ones as I asnwered his question for everyone else.

"He's going to pay for what he did, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't do it again."


	8. Revenge with a Surprise Again

**Blooms POV**

No. I wasn't going to let Emily throw herself into the danger of Ryder because of my son. I had to think of a way to stop her, but I knew there was little chance of that since I wasn't anywhere mean her and she was like me. Once she knew what she was going to do, there was no stopping her.

I tried to think of a way to stop her from doing anything of that nature when Winter came into the room, her white dress and silver javket getting caught in the small draft of wind that was created when when people open doors. Worry clouded her expression as she came down by Andrews bed, her long wavy blonde hair falling in wisps next to her. Everyone recognized her instantly, since she was the daughter of Sky's sister, making her my niece and Andrew's cousin.

Tears formedin her eyes, clouding her silver eyes as she saw Andrew, but she soon dried them and stopped herself from showing anymore kind of weakness. She was a tough, just like the rest of Sky's family. Her small snowflake necklace dangled as she lead over his bed.

I looked back at the projection coming from Tecna's phone to see Emily jumping onto her Pure Black dragon, which I remember she called Blaze, while the others trailed her, the picture becoming blurry and harder to see. Soon enough, the picture broke off, and not long after that the whole call cut off, but not before we could hear Emily mutter something about going to a place called Unda.

Tecna put the phone away as we all took in what we just saw. "We cant let her go and attack Ryder on her own!" I said, looking from my son to the others in the room.

"I can already see that she's like you Aunt Bloom, especially after being class with her and everything," Winter said, looking at me. I guess she had heard the whole phone conversation or took into consideration that we were most likely talking about her.

"She won't be alone, she'll have her friends and Aaron with her," Flora said, still in front of Prim and Justin along with Helia.

"Now we definitely need to stop them! Or at least see what's happening to them!" Musa said, Riven nodding his head in agreement as well. I could see why. I don't know anyone that would totally agree with having their child go off to fight someone like Ryder.

"Isn't Unda the water based country of Tyrren?" Riven said, and with that, Tecna pulled out her PDA and looked it up for us, and came up with,

"Unda is the water based country of Tyrren, where Ryder is from appartently. And I don't know if it matters or not, but it's snowing too."

An Idea came to me as she said snow, and I turned to Winter as I asked, "Do you think you could try and show us what's going on, Winter?"

"Why do you think I could do that? What about you guys?" She asked, confusion in her eyes as she took her gaze of Andrew and turned it towards us.

"Well, your Magic is based off snow, so if it's snowing, you should be able to connect with them better than we could, since they are near your element. Well, there near what your Winx is."

She looked at me, and than nodded as she closed her eyes and started to create a portal with her hands, and projected it towards the middle of the room. I figured this way was better so that they didn't know we were watching like when we were on the phone.

Soon, another picture was showing but this one was of Emily in the air, flying Blaze, with Aaron not far behind her, flying a dragon similar to hers but his was more of a golden color and seemed lighter.

I looked over at Musa as I shot her a questioning look, which she returned to me. Why was Aaron able to ride a Tyrrenthian dragon? I guess it wasn't really important at the time, because I started to hear voices as They appeared in a Land with frozen over lakes and streams as snow cascaded on to the ground and their backs.

**Emily's POV**

We were flying high above Unda, since I knew that he would most likely hang out there since that is where he is from. Aaron was able to have a dragon somehow as well, so he was beside me in the sky, riding on the back of a Wind Dragon that was a pure gold instead and was built lighter than a Fire Dragon, since mine was built to protect itself from fire, lava and molten rock.

Ember stayed behind with Ash on Inferno, but getting them to was harder to you thought it was. They fought with me who knows how long, than finally agreed to let me go since they knew that it wouldn't be different if they kept fighting with me. They wouldn't let me go alone, so I was able to convince them to let me go if they stayed and I brought Aaron instead. We all agreed, since he wouldnt be as hard on someone that he didn't know compared to seeing three people he's fight before and going psycho killer mode.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he looked over at me.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't want you to come, but you still did anyways. Why?"

"Because... I wasn't going to let you do this alone. And I'm pretty sure that the others wouldn't let me live if I let you go alone," he said, his eyes looking down at the back of his dragon and than back at me.

I smiled at him as I motioned for him to fly low and we swept close to the ground. I soon hopped off my dragon in mid-air and swept through the trees until I reached the ground, unlike Aaron, who just decided to land and climb off. How unfun.

"Your so boring sometimes."

"I just do things the right way." He said, waving off his dragon, conveniently named soar, and turned back to me as I motioned toward the cave built into the side of the mountian. It was a nice place for a hideout, as long as no one knew about it. If they did, it would be so recognizible.

I felt a little ...Buzz almost and looked towards Aaron and started pulling him by the arm towards the cave. I whistered into his ear before closing my eyes and shuting myself off from who ever was watching, leaving Aaron to be watched by whoever was watching while i lokked like the scenery around me instead.

"You should do the same, too," I whispered in his ear, Aaron finally realizing what I had done.

"I got a better idea," With this, he closed his eyes and waited a second and I soon felt the little buzz was gone. I looked at him as he said, "My mom is a little protective"

I nodded in agreement. Who wouldn't want to check on their son after seeing something like that? I didn't blame her at all. I let go of his arm and went forwards, but he soon hopped in front of me, his arm stoppingme from going further as he went all protective of me.

"You should let me go first... Just to be sure," I waved this off, letting him lead me into this unknown place. Each foot step echoed off the walls as we inched closer to the inside. It opened up into a big little circular dug out... a little naturally created battle field.

I stood in place as Aaron scanned the place out and tried to find any kind of booby traps or things of the sorts. I looked around as well, but for Ryder instead of traps. Where was he? We had faught here before and told me and Ash personally that this was his little hide-out. Where could he possibly...

I saw Aaron smash against the wall behind me with a deafening thud and fall to teh ground.

"Aaron!"

I turned back around to see ryder standing in front of us, hand extended in front of him as he smiled at his little sneak attack. "Didn't see that one coming did you? I take it your finally taking me up on my offer?"

"Like hell, Ryder! Your not getting the Dragon Flame... not over my dead body!" I screamed. I remembered that Aaron was behind me and didn't know that. I hope he can keep a secret.

"That can be arranged, you know."

"And that's not happening... not over my dead body." Aaron said, now fully alert again and standing next to me. I saw him take out his sword and get in an attack position. I did the same, leaving the sword out of the eqasion and using my hands instead.

Ryder took this as a reason to finally attack us, so he sent a kick towards Aaron while sending a wave of water towards me, with I evaporated with a simple Fire shield. I watched as Aaron blocked the kick with his sword and than send a swipe towards Ryder.

I surged my energy to my hands as I sent a punch to his abdomen, causing him to lose his breath and stumble a little as Aaron's sword made contact and flung him backwards, landing on his back as he tried to reassess what just happened.

He stood back up his anger towards more evident this time than the first, and he decided to up the power. "You two wanna play rough? I can do that!"

He decided to start using more than just one element this time, throwing multiple rocks towards me and sending a wall of fire towards Aaron, I was able to dogde about 3 of the 5, but the last two caught my arm and the last hitting my chest, flinging me against the wall. Aaron had somehow magically made the wall of fire disappear and now looked at me as I tried to stand again.

"Why are you even here? It's not like you to start an unnessasary fight."

"Why did you attack them? Why?" I asked, my last question more of a scream than anything. I felt my magic surge back to my hands as I focused it there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I wanted to get them out of the way. I didn't need them getting involved." He told us, a smile escaping his lips as he saw the pain in our eyes. Aaron couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"You hurt my sister you asshole! You think you can do that and get away with it?"

I spoke... well screamed, next adding my anger onto his, "And why Andrew? What did he ever do to you?"

"He stood to be more of a problem than the others, and he wanted to take the pain for the others. So I gave it to him. And yes. I do expect to get away with it."

I felt myself explod with anger, sending my built up magic towards him, throwing him back into the wall as I did. This time, it actually took on the shape of a dragon as it went towards him. I finished and felt drained, but I kept a brave face as he stood up again, his own magic surging to his hands as he went a orb of pure energy at me and one towards Aaron, throwing me against the wall, and than came over to before I could stand up and grabbed me by the collar, pressing me against the wall as he said.

"Your pathetic. All you do is hide your magic when you actually have the greatest source of it in the universe! Now... I think I might take you up on your offer. Any last words?"

"Aaron!" I screamed, his hand pressing me into the wall harder than before.

"You really think he can help you? He just as pathetic as you1"

"Put her down!" I heard screamed from behind ryder I looked past and saw Aaron, standing further back, but he was still awake and able to help me.

"And why should I listen to a magicless little hero?" He said, rolling his eyes as he looked at Aaron. I could tell hat he felt like this was wasting his time.

"Think again Idiot!" Aaron yelled, his hands now surging with his own magic, and he flung it towards Ryder, a bright glow now engulfing him as he blasted Ryder off of me. Air... it was Elemental magic. Since when was Aaron magical?

I saw the glow around Aaron fade to reveal him in his own Armor, Tyrrenthian style of course. He now stood in Gold and Silver Armor reaching from the middle of his upper arms to his knees. His legs were covered in the gold and went so until they reached his abdomen, where it than turned a bright Silver. it stayed that way until it reached his shoulders. and than both of his shoulders turned back to the Gold again. His feet were in the same olympian andles as mine, but his was in gold instead. The major difference that I noticed was that his hair had also changed color as well. It went from it's Dark Blue to a super Blonde, almost White color.

He stood his anger on his face as he faced Ryder, leaving me to recover from my little experence.

He shot another wave of air towards Ryder just as he stood up, causing him to fly back against the wall. Ryder was in complete shock as Aaron walke dover to him, orbs of magic forming at his hands, than Ryder came to this revelation.

"It was you wasn't it! Your not Tyrrenthian at all, yet you are just like one in almost every way."

"Shut up!" Aaron screamed as he shot another orb towards him, he was punded against the wall again as he continued.

"Well if it isn't the new Prince of Tyrren! The one boy Derrik was able to pass his title onto." Ryder's cocky smile was more evident now than before.

"I said shut up!" And with this Aaron sent another blast, this time from only about 7 feet away. i could see that this was bring back the same memories that it was bring back to me, so I was finally able to stand back up and go over to him as I grabbed his hand and whispered.

'Let's just get this over with now. You make the portal behind him and I'll force him through it"

"But to where?" He asked, using the same volume I did.

"Anywhere but here and Magix... just do it!"

He focused his magic and shot the portal behind Ryder, who was now barely a couple feet off the wall and I used up the last of my Dragon Flame as I shot him through the portal, the last ounce of my strength being push out my body as I let out a weak grunt and fell to my knees, Aaron next to my side as soon as I fell.

I looked towards where Ryder had disappeared and than back at Aaron, his Blonde-White hair causing him to look just like Derrik had. I finally musstered up the strength to speak and asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Aaron?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice now more quiet and subtle like mine had become.

"Why didn't you tell me you were magical? Or been gifted with an Active Guard?"

"I.. I couldn't tell anyone. My parent don't even know that I can do this. I didn't think to tell you. I'm sorry." He looked down at the grond as he finished, and I understood where he was coming from, I was soing the same thing with my magic... I was just faking the type of magic it was.

"It's ok... I understand, but your parents? Why don't Aunt Musa and Uncle Riven know? If you were born with magic they should know."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and I wasn't able to do this until I was given the Guard. I might have been born with natural Magic, but it didn't show until I got this thing, and what about you Ms. Dragon Flame?" His Smile had returned to his face as he finished, causing me to smile as well.

"Same here. No one could know. No one from Tyrren had ever had the Power of the Dragon Flame with them before, so I am techneclly the first. They didn't want anyone at Alfea to know, since they were afriad that I'd have another Ryder after me. Only Headmistress Mirta knows about it. How did you get your Guard anyways?"

"I told you. It was a tribute to Derrik. I don't like to talk about it." I nodded in agreement as he stood back up and offered me a hand, which I excepted and pulled myself up to his hieght as well. We stood in an awkward silence as we tried to figure out what to do next. A thought came to his mind, and he was soon trying to ask me something.

"I know this has nothing to do with the situation at hand, but... Next week is the Back to School Ball and I was wondering... Would you wanna go... with me?"

I smiled as I grabbed his hand and told him my answer, "I'd love to," He smiled just like me and we stood like this until I suggested we go back to Alfea and let his parents know that he was still alive. He agreed and I let go of his hand as we both faded back into our normal clothes, both of our regular clothes now slightly torn and scratched from our fight and I formed a portal to Alfea, hoping that maybe the others would be awake now.

I was kinda scared about telling Luna and Melody about this. 1, Luna would have an emotional fit and start going crazy about what dress I should wear, and 2, I promised Melody I wouldn't let anything awkward happen between me and her brother. So much for that.

**_Sorry! it took me a little longer than I thought it would! I guess you already know what I'm doing next, and if anyone has any suggestions than I'd love to hear them! Till next time Peeps!_**

**_And thanks to everyone that's submits OC's... I used LOVERBEE's so far... but you didn't include a name, so I made one up.. hope u don't mind! I'll use the others as well don't worry!_**


	9. Fixing dreams

By the time we got back to the school, the others were starting to wake up on their own, but Andrew still remained unconscious. The only difference was that he now looked more relaxed than when I saw him over the video chat. Soon the others were all awake and I saw them move Andrew back to his own bed at Red Fountain since they didn't know how long he was going to be out.

Aunt Bloom and Aunt Musa walked up to me and Aaron as they started going on about how stupid we were and what could have happened if something else had happened and how we are never going to do that againand.. BLAH BLAH BLAH! Aunt Bloom finished by asking me why I did it in the first place and I felt all eyes on my again.

My only response? "He wasn't going to get away with it."

Aaron nodded in agreement as his mom asked him the same question, but he also added his own reasoning to it as well, "I was going to let her go alone."

Both adults looked at each other as they stopped with there investigation and Aunt Musa went back to Melody as Aunt Bloom went to Uncle Sky, his arms wrapping around her as she layed her head on his chest.

I decided to leave the room completely, not wanting to stay here as my friends woke up from an accident that I had caused as Aaron stayed behind with his family, but it's not like I expected him to do anything else. His family mattered more than I ever would and should.

I came back to the apartment, which was abnormally quiet and empty as I went and layed on the couch, my hands falling over my face as I took a deep breath and relaxed for once. I grabbed the remote to the Tv and clicked it on as I tried to find a good channel, but came across nothing and went straight to bed, since it was getting late.

I changed into my comfortible PJ shorts and grey tank top and hopped in bed and layed awake as I tried to re-evaluate everything that had happened. Ryder had attacked my friends than I went with Aaron and beat him up, finding out that his guard was real and could work, followed by him asking me to the dance next week. I couldn't wait to tell Luna and Melody, god they would both freak at that.

Luna would go crazy and pull me into the nearest dress store while Melody would get onto me about apparently breaking my promise about making sure nothing awkward happened between me and her brother (I didn't do it! Aaron did).

I continued to lay in my bed as I tried to sleep, but it never entirely came to me, even though I had had an exhausting day. I turned to my side as I thought about what the others were doing now, and soon saw them in my mind, still waking up and starting to talk to his parents. The girls started waking up and sitting striaght up before the guys did, but most likely because they had magic and were less effected by magical attacks in the long run, even if it was only by a little bit.

They all started talking to their parents as I saw Bloom and Sky go to Red Fountain to check on Andrew, the girls talking about how Ryder had came out of no where and when the boys finally got up they started talking about ohw they would have beaten him if they had surpirsed him and all that. Oh... Male Pride. Aaron just stood near his mom and dad as the others started to ask what happened, since his slightly torn clothes gave away the fact that something had happened. He kept saying that he didn't want to talk about it, which I thanked him for, since talking about it might give away my secret.

Before I finshed watching them I saw him turn in the direction of my mental camera, looking dead on at me as he nodded slightly, as if he was trying to say everything was fine. I stopped watching as I let the sounds outside rock me to sleep, but to honest, I really wish I had waited to fall asleep, because me dreams had taken a wrong turn... again.

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

Both me and Sky sat next to Andrews bed as he started to stir and wake up, unlike what the doctor had told us. We had been expecting him to wake up about 2 days later if anything.

We both sat on the left side if his bed as he started to sit upright, but he soon fell to his elbows as we tried to help him. He stuck his hand out to stop us, telling us he didn't need our help as he continued to sit up all the way. I admit me and Sky got protective of him and Jessica. We were always protective and what happened to our first daughter caused that to get even worse.

"Andrew? Are you okay?" I asked, watching him as he stretched his arms.

"Yea, I'm fine Mom, don't worry."

"You weren't supposed to wake up for another two days," Sky said, eyeing his son as he watched for a reaction.

"Well I guess that was a lie huh?"

"The doctor said that the magic blasts that hit you were tainted to keep you unconscious. In fact, we thought you might never wake up for a while," I said, glancing down as I finished, Sky putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But I'm awake now, that's what matters. Something weird did happen though..."

"What?" Sky asked, both of us becoming more focused on what he was saying.

"I could tell I was messed up... Like I knew I wasn't going wake up, but than it felt like something happened earlier."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I could feel something break, like someone had counteracted a spell than I saw like a vision or something, I don't know if it was happening right than or what, but I saw Emily and Aaron finish fighting some guy, each of them in some kinda armor. Maybe it was just me, but it was kinda weird and than it just faded away and I felt like a weight was lifted off my chest."

I looked to the side as I thought about what it could mean as I came up with the idea that he might have some kind of connection with Emily and Aaron, but I highly doubted it since none of them were related. I finally settled with the fact that he must have sensed it since it was about him.

"Well, I need to get back to Alfea, so I'll see you two as soon as I can ok?" I said, standing back and walking to the side.

"Bye mom." Andrew said, waving a little as Sky smiled back at me, causing me to smile as well while I created a simple portal and phased to Alfea, landing in the apartment since I thought that they would be back by now.

I turned to see if Emily had came back yet, but I didn't see any evidence of it, so I started to head to the door as it opened, most of the fathers carrying their daughters into their rooms, since they were still sort of weak and had the chance of fainting.

I followed Helia and Flora into their daughter's room as I asked her what happened while I was at Red Fountain. She said the most that had happened was them explaining what had happened. I brought up what Andrew had said, and Flora said that my theory was probably right, so I turned to watch Helia put Primrose down on her bed, the teen already asleep again by the time she landed on the bed.

I looked at Emily's bed to see her curled up in a small ball, moving a little to stretch as she shifted her placement and relaxed again.

I walked over to her bed to see her asleep, but her face was formed in concentration and she almost seemed a little scared. Her head was turned to other side as I placed my hand on the side of her head and started to see what she was dreaming.

I watched as she dreamed about all her fights with Ryder, all the bad things that had happened to her so far, starting with just recently going down. I watched as she dreamed about Fighting Ryder, and than it switched to a memory of her, being forced to heal her friend as he almost died.

I focused on changing her dream as it switched from that to just her relaxing in a plain white space. I stopped watching her dream to see her body become less tense and her face relaxed. I smiled as I moved back, taking my hand away to see her become tense again a she started to curl up again.

I replaced my hand as I saw her dream had returned to it original state, the bad sections of her life flashing by again. I fixed again as she relaxed again.

I moved away again and watched very closely to see her tense up as soon as my touch faded away. I saw Flora come back next to me to see the same thing I had. Emily flipped on to her other side, now facing us.

I placed my hand on hers, since it was now close to us now. I placed a simple spell to make it as if I never left, and replaced the spell I had put three times now. I moved my hand to see her relax again and this time she stayed relaxed, a small smile coming onto her face this time as well.

I smiled a little as well as the three of us, Flora, Helia, and me, left the room and met back up with the other parents back in the living room. We came back to the living room to find we were the only ones done, so I went on to talk to Flora as Helia went and started talking to Timmy as he came out of Terra's room.

"What was happening with Emily?"

"She was having a bad dream, so I stopped it and changed it for her. That's all," I said, sitting down on the couch.

Flora came to sit next to me as she started to say, "Well, it looked like you guys were connected or knew each other."

"Of course we know each other, Flo."

"No, I mean that kind of connection can only be through family or knowing each other for multiple years. I guess it might have just been your Dragon Flame, but you never know," she said turning to face me as she finished.

I was about to come back, but the others came back out of the rooms and I decided against it since that would mean explaining everything that had just happened.

"Good today was crazy," Layla said, sitting on the other section of couch that wasn't being used.

"Agreed," Musa said, coming behind the couch with Riven.

"Am I the only one who's feeling like Aaron was acting wierd?" Riven asked.

"I was gettin a different vib from him today after he came back with Emily," Stella said, standing next to Brandon.

"He's always been a little different since what happened to his friend Derrik died. Ever since than he's always been more distant than before, more focused on being on Tyrren instead, and I never could find out why," Musa said, looking down at the couch as she finished with Rivens arms coming around her as she finished.

"Maybe he just needs a little more time to help him get past it. Going back to Tyrren might help him do that." Flora said, looking at the two.

"I guess, it just makes me feel bad is all," Musa told us.

"It's not your fault, Musa," Tecna said, sitting down next to Timmy.

"Come on guys, we should get some sleep, we all have to teach tomarrow." Nabu said, motioning towards a portal he had just made.

The guys followed, all saying goodbye to the girls as they did, and when they left we all headed back towards our apartment and we all went to our rooms, all of us having the same roommates that we had when we went here as students. We all hopped inneed and went to sleep, but not before I could wonder...

What happened between Aaron and Emily when they fought toady?


	10. Dress Shopping

The next couple of days went fine, the girls slowly but surely getting back into the routine of going to school, even though I could tell Melody tried to make it last as long as possible. It was now Thursday, and Luna wouldn't shut up about how she needed a new dress for the dance as well.

"Why don't you go buy one?" Ally asks, tried of her endless blabbing.

"Because I don't wanna go alone! That would look weird," She said as all of us looked between each other before agreeing to go with her to Magix since everyone needed dresses, and Luna was the expert at these things.

She hopped up as she started squealing in excitement. We all followed her out to the bus that took us to Magix as we waved bye to the responsible adults and went straight to Magix and got pushed by Luna into the nearest Dress related store, which happened to be her favorite as well since it always had 'In Fashion Styles'.

We all went in to have Luna pull us around the store, looking for the style that fit us, but she mainly focused on me since she had already helped the others before. She shoved me onto the platform they used for trying everything on as she made me try on at least 10 different styles before going off the check the other styles she had to pick from. I finally convinced her to starting looking for her own dress as she gave me a break.

The other girls kept trying on different dresses as Terra and Melody stayed near me while the others went to the other side of the store for something else.

"You guys are going with Preven and Xavier right?"

They both nodded as Terra looked over at me while asking me, "Are you going with anyone?"

"Yea, but it's not that big though," I told them, looking through the dresses as I picked a purple gown for Terra, which was held up by one strap while it was tight around chest and decorated as well and then had a straight line thing going on on the lower half as it reached her ankles. I choose it and it appeared on her. She turned around in the mirror as she highly approved it and decided to go with that look.

"Who's the lucky guy, Emily? If it one of the boys at Red Fountain?" Melody asked me, raising one eyebrow at me as she went for another dress.

"Oh, it's no one special, really. Trust me on that," I said, trying to avoid this conversation .

"Tell us! We promise we won't tell the others and we won't over react," Terra told me, smiling at me as Melody nodded at me.

"You promise?" I said, sticking out my pinkies towards them.

"On our Winx!" They said, there pinkies connecting with mine as I took a breathe and gave them a name.

"Aaron asked me,"

Melody stared at me as Terra gave me a playful push on the shoulder. "Like my brother? I thought you promise not to doing anything awkward with him while you were on Tyrren!"

"I know! I was asked by him out of no where, so don't blame me!" I confessed, holding my hands in front of me as she smiled again.

"Hey! I don't mind! At least I know who my brother is falling for, and I know your not a bad person or slut or something, so I don't mind," she said as I wided-eyed at her.

"You think he's falling for me? Like that he actually likes me?" I asked as she went for her last dress, a dark red strapless dress that came to her knees simply just holding close to her as a back ribbon came around her torso under her upper chest, with a black bow on it near the side. Both me and Terra thumbs uped it as she grabbed it to buy it and got me back on the platform.

"Yea. I should know, we shared a womb!" She told me as they both started to pick there own dress for me to wear.

"But he's probably been with other people when it comes to going to the dance though," I said to myself, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Each year, I remember Aaron being the only one who never had or got a date by the end of the dance. He was always slightly closed off from others unless he knew them very welkidder they could relate to him, so he never went straight for any girl. I don't even know if he's had a girlfriend!" Terra said, snapping me out of my current dress and into a new one.

"Yea, Emily. He's never had a girlfriend, like ever. The closest he's come to that is sitting next to someone else at a table for dinner! He wouldn't do this unless he really liked you. Ok, how about this one?" she said, causing me to smile as she switched the dress for the last time coming up on a strapless Hunter's Green dress that reached my knees like hers, but this one was form fitting around my whole Torso, corset style until it reached my hips, where it opened up and fell down in a layered, ruffle style. They both looked as they gave me the thumbs up as well.

"Definitely something Aaron would like as well," They agreed on as I looked at myself in the mirror near us and saw myself.

I felt my grin grow larger as we took the real dress and payed for all of them together, meeting back up with the girls on the other side of the store as Luna saw us and pushed us back onto the platforms over there so that she could see and approve our dresses for us. The other girls had decided on there dresses as well, each of them looking just as stunning as Melody and Terra had.

We all came back on as we went back into our now payed for dresses. Luna started going crazy about how we could possibly pick such great dresses without her, and she credited me, but I told her that I only picked out Terra's dress for her. I gave the credit for my dress to Melody as Luna went wide-eyed and started asking how that was possible.

"I guess youre rubbing off on my aren't you?" Melody said as we all laughed. We went out to get some food after the others payed for their dresses as we ran into the guys again. We all went out for Pizza and than to the park as a last second idea. We all transported our dresses back to the school so that the boys wouldnt peak sneak a glance at them.

Most of the guys were running around after each other as the girls gossiped with each other. I decided to just relax and sat under a tree closest to me as I watched the others. Aaron came down next to me, his back resting against the tree as well.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Just watching the boys run around like idiots while the girls gossip about who knows what. How about you?" I asked him, turning my head towards him.

"I'm just fine. I'm sitting next to you, the end." he smiled as he finished. My face lit up as well as he asked what we had been doing eariler.

"We were dress shopping for tomorrow. Why does it matter? Were you like tux shopping or something?"

"Na, being a specialist means you can wear the suit to everything and be social excepted. I thought I'd ask, you know? Any hint on what the dress looks like?" he asked me, trying to get me to tell him.

I gave him a suspicious smile as I answered his question as bluntly as possible. "I wear it on my body and it doesn't have pants with it. Does that helps?"

He laughed as I told him the truth, "You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow like the rest of the guys. Sorry, but even if you are my date to the dance, you will have to wait," he gave a fake grunt as I look my turn to laugh. We sat like this for a little bit before he asked me something as it looked like the others were getting ready to leave.

"You promise you'll save me a dance tomorrow?"

"I promise. I'll make sure you get the first and the last," he started to blush as I did to, so we both got uped went back towards the group of teens as we looked at the clock and saw it was already like 8 o'clock.

We all said our good byes as the girls and the guys did there romantic snoozing again. I looked at Aaron as we both awkwardly stood in place in front of each other?

I don't know what came over me, but I pulled Aaron into our own hug. I felt him smile again as he hugged me back. We all parted and walked back to our respective schools. we wwalked by their moms coming to check on us.

Aunt Musa, Layla and Stella walked into the room as they asked how our day at Magix was, and we all went on to tell that about how Luna was apparently dressless and forced us all to go. She totally backed herself up with the fact that she had asked if we wanted to go.

"So, did you all get dresses?" Aunt Stella asked. We nodded as she asked if she could see them, so went and grabbed them from our rooms, changing into our pajama's as well and we showed them to the three adult figures, all of which happily approved.

We went on to explain how Melody had somehow had the fashion sense to pick out her own and my dress and this stunned all the adults as Melody had to start going on about how she wasn't normally like this and had gotten lucky today.

"Are you going as well, Emily?" Aunt Layla ask me as everyone but Melody and Terra started to stare at me.

"Yea. Why not?"

"With anyone special?" Aunt Stella asked, getting this look on her face, that I tried to avoid responding to, but was pressured into it by Luna and Prim in the end.

"Fine! I'll tell you guys! Someone did ask me to the dance!" The end coming off more angry than happy girly sounding.

Everyone started asking who it was while I tried to avoid it, ut I could tell by the look Msa was giving me that it was impossible. I guess she had been in my position before.

"Gosh dang guys! Aaron asked me. Happy?" They all stared at as Aunt Musa realized who I was talking about.

"You're talking about my son right?" she asked as everyone else realized who I was talking about as well, than they started talking about it as Musa continued as I nodded. "Really? I wouldn't have thought that. He's never been one for any kind of relationship other hi friends and family,"

"That's what Melody told me, but he asked me on Monday when we were both on Tyrren,"

"Well, I give you two my blessing! At least you're not some slut or whore or something in that nature, so go ahead" she said as she motioned towards me.

"That's what I said!" Melody said as she heard her mom.

Oh, god... I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	11. The Dance with twist

It was now Friday and we were all getting ready for the dance today. After school the moms went back to their own apartment, but promised to come to not to Lang after. The girls ran back to the room and everyone started to get ready accept for me, Melody and Ally, who knew we had some time before the boys came.

We talked as the parents came back into the room, the other three girls starting to get ready as their moms went into there rooms to check on them. Aunt Bloom, Layla, and Musa sat near us as we had them join in our conversation about how I felt peanut butter and butter sandwiches tasted better than PB & J did, unlike Ally, and how I would try the Peanut Butter Ketchup if I had to since Melody apparently loved it. The parents went on about how discussing us teens could be sometimes as we reminded them that they had been teenagers once too.

The others parents came back out as the girls continued to get ready and they joined in our conversation, well they just watched us fight on and on about ridiculous things as the 3 adults dropped out eventually. This had to be the best part of the whole thing.

* * *

"I told you, peanut butter can Taste good with eggs if you spelled it that way!" Ally said looking the two of us as we shrugged and I said,

"If you hate that, how can you put ketchup on eggs?"

"Thats ok, if my dad already did it and I was really hungry than I would eat it," Melody said as she shrugged again.

"You know what tastes good? Ranch mixed with Honey Mustard for chip dip," to to.d them as they both started to scoot away from me a little bit.

* * *

The others got ready as we time, now seeing that it was 6:00 and decided to go into our rooms. Aunt Bloom stayed on the couch and watched as everyone else got up and went to get ready themselves with there parents. I went off on my own and than quickly turned to face Aunt Bloom before I closed the door.

"Aunt Bloom? Could you maybe help me get ready?"

She turned and looked at me as she double check to see I was talking to her before asked, "Are you sure? I mean..."

"Yea I'm sure about it. I wouldn't mind if you helped me get ready for the dance,"

She smiled as she stood up and came towards my room.

I waited by the door for her as she came in behind me. I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on as Flora helped Primrose with her outfit, which was long light green dress that reached to the floor, the bottom half sightly layered as the top close to her as held by what seemed ribbon wrapped around her waist in a brown color.

I came back out as Aunt Bloom came up to me and tied the back of it for me as well as fixed it in the places that it stuck while I was putting it on.

"How do you plan to do your make-up?" she asked as my hand came to scratch the back of my neck as I looked at the ceiling. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to do my own make-up. Shocker I know, but I never really got into wearing it, so the best I can do is like lip-gloss and foundation." I told her as my eyes come off the roof.

"Well, than. I'm just going to have to help you with that aren't I?" she said as she pulled me to the bathroom.

Aunt Flora and Prim stayed in the room while me and Bloom went for the bathroom mirror as she helped me put on my make-up, but she did most of it for me while I watched and picked up major tips. The whole time we talked to each other and she told me about how she had really met Uncle Sky at her first dance here, than she told me how amazed she was that Aaron had asked me to the dance.

"Why are you suprised? And how did you even know? I didn't tell you."

"You don't think that us adults dont talk to each other? Trust me, we talk about you guys all the time, and you wouldn't believe how happy Musa was to add her son to the conversation."

I smiled as her as she smiled back, and she soon finished with my face and we moved on to style my Flame Red hair, which we left down for the exception of a small ponytail that was made with the top half of my hair that now rested againt the bottom half. My guard was still visible, so I spelled it to not be seen again as Bloom aske me something

"Why do you hide it so much?"

I looked at her as I thought of my answer, "I just feel kinda uncomfortible with people seeing it, i guess. I'm not really from Tyrren, yet I still have a guard. I guess I feel like I don't deserve it."

"You wouldn't have it unless you were meant to. But I would have done the same thing, it doesn't go with the dress." We both laughed at her thought as we heard a knock on the door.

Somehow Andrew was able to sneak into the room and knocked on the door to the bathroom, which we opened for him. He walked in and stopped as he pointed as me and said, "I didn't know she knew how to wear dresses,"

I playfully punched him in the arm before I made my own comeback. "I didn't know you wore one of those,"

He laughed as he returned my smile. If I had gotten close to any of the guys, I would have to say it has been him, Aaron and Xavier. I almost see him as my own brother in a way.

"No kidding though. You do clean up good," I said, looking at him as he stood next to me, his Specailist suit on, this time without any dirt on it, as his hair had been styled like normal. Blonde, slightly longer hair with Flame red tips that matched his moms hair.

"You don't look to bad either," He said as he looked at me through with the mirror.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to greet?" I told him as I pushed him out the bathroom and into the bedroom and out to the living room as Luna walked out. She squealed and ran into his arms as I stood behind him, mouthing a 'your welcome' for Luna as she nodded. The other girls came out as well, all us looking as stuning as the next.

"Woah! Girl overload!" Andrew said, as we all laughed. WE all hung out with each other before Andrew got a text on his phone, and he told us that the rest of the guys were here. All the girls ran out to meet the boys as I just casually walked out behind them, actually taking the time to say Good-bye to the Mom's.

"Are you guys going to chaparone?" I asked, before I closed the door.

"For a little bit, not to much though. We'll see you there," Musa said, smiling at me as I closed the door and walked out to the courtyard to see the guys and the girls together already, hugging and all that jazz.

Aaron saw me come out as he walked over to me, his suit starting to show off the slight build he had. "You clean up better than I thought I would," I said.

"You don't look that bad yourself," He said as he took a moment to look at me and what I was wearing.

"Why thank you. Your such a gentleman," I said as he smiled at me and led me in with the others.

We went in to see the dance starting to get started as the girls either pulled guys to the dance floor or started looking for other single guys to hook up with while the guys followed for looked for another girl. The girls pulled the guys out to dance, which was in the middle of slightly faster song as me and Aaron went off to the side and talked to each other about how we were doing and all that as the girls and guys came back over, tired from dancing as they joined our conversation.

The music soon slowed down as the boys, one by one, asked the other girls to dance. Aaron wasn't far behind the others, coming in front of me as he asked, "Would you wanna dance with me? I'm not the best though,"

"I'd love to," I told him as I took his hand and followed him out to dance floor. We came to a stop near the middle as his arm came to rest on my hip as his other came to hold my hand. I came to hold him as we started to sway from side to side to the beat of the music. We stayed like this before I looked up at him and asked him,

"Why me?"

"What do you mean, Emily?" he asked as he looked at me, still swaying both of us to the music.

"Why did you pick me? You could have choosen any other girl here, but you choose me instead. Why?" He took a minute to think of his answer, looking up and away before locking his violet eyes with my dark-blue ones again.

"I choose you because your not like the other girls here, Your different. I felt it from the minute I met you back in Magix that first day. You're the one that stood out to me, unlike everyone else here. Why did you accept?" Great, he had a come back.

I smiled as I looked down at our shoes and than back at him as I answered, "The same reason as you. You stood out, and I couldn't avoid it. I found it intriging."

He smiled as we both went back to our little mind less chatting before we stopped and stayed quiet again as we just enjoyed to dancing. I layed my head against he chest as we went on and I could feel him play with my hair with the hand that rested on my hips. I smiled into his chest as I felt him smile as well.

We went on like this and I even saw his mom and the other parents come in for a little bit to check on the dance. I know that Uncle Riven and Aunt Musa had seen us, cause I could see her wink in my direction as Riven smiled at us as well before they left to go back to the room.

The dance soon came to an end, but before it could really end, Aaron pulled me outside to the courtyard to have it just be me and him. He came to stand in front of me as he looked for the right words to say.

"Tonight was great," he said, as he took my hands in his.

"I had fun. When do you think we'll see each other again?" I asked him as I held onto his hands slightly tighter. He looked at me and than at the sky as he thought about it.

"When the others meet up on Magix, I guess. Don't worry. I promise that we'll see each other soon. I'll make sure of it."

I smiled again, as i looked down away from him while pulling away the hair that fell into my face. He used one finger to pull my face back near his again, his finger now resting on my chin and I looked at him as he locked eyes with me, slowly pulling towards me until we were less than an inch from each other.

I felt him close the distance as he lips made contact with mine, chills running up my spine and my cheeks turning red as kissed me. I soon got over my shock and closed my eyes as I returned it to him, my head cocking a little farther to the side to deepen it as my hands moved from resting on his chest to wrapping around his neck. I felt his own hand move off my chin, now wrapping around my waist, and soon I felt him pull away, but his lips only left mine for a quick breathe of air as I brought them back together again, continuing it for as long as I could.

I felt him pull away again as I pulled away on my own this time instead of trying to make it last longer. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, my cheeks turning a brighter red then earlier as I realized what had just happened.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yea," I said as I pulled my hands away from around his neck, still blushing as he smiled at me, this time the grin on his face slightly larger than the others.

We went to walk back inside to regroup with the others, but I felt an odd gust of wind as I looked at Aaron, who had the same feeling aparently. I continued to walk forward with Aaron beside me, but right before we could get under the protection of the balconys, I felt a strong hand wrap around my mouth and pull me back wards.

Aaron moticed immediatly and turned to face my attacker as I tried to kick and wiggle myself free from his grip, even trying to bite his hand in an attempt to free myself.

"Ryder!" Aaron screamed as he pulled out his sword and aimed it towards him. I also noticed his free hand started to glow as well.

"It's been a little while since we saw each other hasn't it?" Ryder responded with a cocky attitude as I saw Melody, Xavier, Luna and Andrew run out to the courtyard. Aaron's hand stopped glowing instintly as he saw them.

"Ryder!" Andrew screamed as well, his voice laced with an anger I had never really seen from him.

"I guess we have a party don't we? I'll have to change that, but before I do..." I watched as Ryder threw me to the side, a magic grip arround my mouth to keep it shut while a bubble formed around me to keep me away from the others. His free hand moved up to throw the same thing at Andrew which soon got caught in it as the others came back with the Adults this time.

"Put them down!" Aunt Bloom yelled with the other Adults behind her, obviously prepared to fight with him.

"You guys just keep making things worse don't you?" He said, rolling his eyes as he waited for anyone else to pop up, but no one else did, so he took this as the all clear and started to dis magical attack after another as everyone faught back the best way they could.

He knew he was out-matched and out-numbered, so he did the next best thing. He took it to the next level.

He grabbed Ally by the neck as he pulled her against him, dagger raised against her neck as everyone froze. I kept trying to call out to all of them, but the gag around my neck and the force field around me stopped it from being heard. Same went for Andrew.

"Ryder, please. You don't have to do this!" Layla yelled, tearing forming in her eyes as she saw her daughter held at knife point, the same went for Nabu.

"I don't have to do it. Just give me what I want and I'll let her go," His offer was tempting, but I knew what he wanted. The others didn't.

"What is it?" Nabu asked, looking at him with Anger and hate in his eyes, as Ally, started to tear up herself, scared of what that monster would d next.

"You know exactly what that is," He said, taking his gaze off Uncle Nabu as he fixed it on me, the other looking at me now as I tried to answer threw my binds, but he couldn't hearing but mumbles.

"What does she have?" Aunt Stella asked him as the girls my age waited behind there fathers to see what would happen. Aaron was still standing near me, Ryder and Ally as the guys stood farther behind him.

"She didn't tell any of you yet? That's a shame," His cocky smile returning again as I started to kick the bubble around me with anger, snapping out of my dress and into something that would work better. My armor.

"What are you talking about?" Xavier asked from the group of boys.

"None of you know do you? Just the one in the office. You really wanna know? I'll be honest with you, unlike her. She has a power none of you would have expected from her, to be honest with went on, my eyes closing as I wait for the words that would never come.

"Shut up, Ryder! Your not getting it!" Aaron yelled for me. I thanked him in my mind as he turned his attention to Aaron instead.

"If it isn't Mr. Prince," I saw Aaron slightly kringe as he heard this, his parents still staring at him as his anger grew and continued to grow.

"I said be quiet!" He screamed again, this time I felt as if he would explode right in front of me.

"They don't know about that either do they? They honestly don't know a thing!" Ryder said, his grin growing wider as he continued to hold on to Ally.

"What is he talking about Aaron?" Uncle Riven yelled as he motion towards Ryder. Ryder looked at Aaron as he came up with the best answer he could give.

"Nothing. He's talking about nothing," He sound abnormally quiet compared to normal and exspecially now. The parents stared at him as they tried to ask more, but got stopped by Ryder continuing.

"I feel bad for you, almost, but than again how could I feel bad for someone like you?" He asked, as he got an idea in his head, ths glint in his eye proving it.

He took Ally away from the point of the Knife, Layla and Nabu finally catching a breath, as he formed a portal to the side and threw her into it. Layla cried out to her and tried to run towards her but Uncle Nabu was able to grab her by the waist and stop her from doing it, knowing it would make things worse.

I felt tears fall down my face as I was forced to watch this scene. I watched as Aaron's agner only sky-rocketed from before. His sword went for Ryder as he threw up a block, but the teen easily went around it as Ryder grabbed the sword and held it in place as Aaron tried to force it forward. Musa started Screaming at Aaron, not wanting what happened to Ally to happen to him.

"You think doing this will really change anything?" Ruder asked, causing Aaron to reach his breaking point as he surged his magic to his hands and shot Ryder forwards, a bright glow emerging from them as Aaron emerged from the blast standing tall, his sword gone as his hands glowed a bright light blue color while Ryder layed on the ground in front of him.

I watched as the parent stood wide-eyed as well as the other kids, remembering he couldnt tell anyone about his magic. So much for that.

He stood the same as before, his Armor not activating this time like it did last time. I was forced as him and Ryder had it out with there magic. Aaron stuck with only Elemental magic while Ryder could do almost everything in ths book. A force field went around the parents so that they couldn't interfer with this.

Aaron soon landed back first on the ground as Ryder stood over him at a distance, his hand surgin with the last bit of usible magic he had left as he aimed it at Aaron, the blast holding enough blast to kill him.

"Anything you wanna say kid?" He asked Aaron as I banged as hard as I could on the walls of the bubbles, Andrew following my lead. I watched with tears in my eye as he prepared to take the blow from Ryder, but than something I didn't expect happened.

"No! Don't do it!" Melody screamed from behind the girls, pushing her way to the front as she stood in her Winx form, The next sentence came out as a whisper instead of a scream like the first "Do it to me instead,"

"Melody, no!" Aaron screamed at her as she walked forwards towards Ryder, not showing any fear.

I could see Aunt Musa screaming at her to stop, but the force field drained her voice out, her hands banging against the walls of it as she tried to get her attention to tell her to stop. Melody looked at her mom, but looked away as she looked Ryder dead in the eye.

"Do it, Ryder. I dare you," He glanced from Aaron to Melody as he decided to listen to her, But not before he could ask her a question.

"Why would you even want to take the blast for a guy like him anyways?" He turned to face her, his hand still glowing with the intensity of his attack as he waited for an answer.

"Cause that's what you do for your brother," He huffed to himself as he smiled, than threw his hand to her chest as he sent the magic into her, casuing her to send out a sickining scream as she fell to the ground unconscious after being engulfed with a bright light. I could feel my eyes fill with tears as I watched this, Musa's screams not far behind as the barrier broke away to let them free. Ryder phasing away to be away from the group of people.

Musa and Riven ran to Melody as Aaron tried to wake her up, on the side, while everyone else stayed frozen in place. Musa picked her up by the shoulders as she tried to get her to open her eyes.

Musa started to cry as Melody became covered in another bright light, this one seeming better than the last as she flosted into the sky and came back down this time sporting her Enchanix as well.

She now had on Layered strapless top in red and dark blue pattern with a gold trim on it, with a red mid-thigh shirt made out of what seemed like four flower petals as two dark blue fingerless gloves came right past her elbows. He legs were covered with gold ribbons as they criss corssed over her legsto right below her knee. Her hair came into one single braid behind her that now reached right past her hips, and I saw that her wings were just like her mothers when she was an Enchantix fairy, but decorated in the colors she had. (The girls had shown me pics of all of there parents as enchantix).

She came to land in front of Ryder as he stared at her in return, and I could help but smile at her, even if the restraint around my mouth made it hard. She stood in front of him as she whispered the one thing I couldnt help but laugh at

"What about this, bitch?"

She easily blast him backwards inbetween my bubble and Andrew's as I started banging on it again. She came over to open it up so that I could escape, but I felt it move towards him as he combined both mine and Andrew's bubbles together to form a slightly bigger one that we both shared. I kept banging on it like Andrew, even harder than before in a desprate attempt to escape that failed horribly as Melody tried to come for it, but I felt everything change as I moved to whole new place, this one much more sucluded than the courtyard at Alfea.

I already knew I wouldn't like it here. I could tell, I saw Ally trapped in the corner in a bubble similar to ours as we landed and seperated back into two bubbles of our own again. I just hoped that Aaron would keep his promise. He said he would make sure he would see me again soon. I guess that meant finding and saving me instead of a day at Magix.


	12. Step One and An Unexpected Surprise

_**Bear with me guys! I switch POV's alot in this chapter to help understand everything, so I'm giving you guys a heads-up right now! hope you likey!**_

**_Aaron's POV_**

Everyone went back to Red Fountain after everything that happened. I went straight to my own room and locked the door, avoiding whatever my mom and dad was going to say. I slid down the face of the door as I heard Aunt Bloom and Aunt Layla both start crying but my mom and dad trying to get my sister to explain what just happened.

To be honest, only Andrew and Melody, and Emily as well, actually knew about this and I wouldn't blame her if she told them, it was about time they found out. I listened through the door as my parents tried get my sister to talk.

"Melody! I know you knew what was going on back there! What happened?" my dad asked, tired of waiting for my sister to answer.

I decided to actually watch what was going on by making a small viewing portal of the outside area.

* * *

_**Melody's POV**_

My mom put her hand up to stop my dad from going any farther with his anger and decided to take this instead.

"Melody,"she came in front of me as I faced away from them while leaning on the wall. "I can tell you know what happened, you act just like your dad when you try to hide something," she smiled at this but soon went back to what she was saying before hand. "What happened back there with Aaron?"

I thought about lying and telling her that I didn't know, but she always knew when one of us was lying. "Remember Derrik?" she slowly nodded as she remembered him from  
before. "He passed on his Guard to Aaron, which included his magic and Armor transformation," I looked up at her to see everything click in her head as she realized that what I said was true.

The next part came out as a whisper that only she could hear. "And that includes Derriks title as Prince of Tyrren."

Mom went back to his room and started trying to knock again in an effort to get him back out of it, this time knowing his reasoning as to why he hid there in the first place. I stayed where I was as everyone but Aumt Bloom and Layla went back to Aflea or to there rooms, Xavier getting my mom to snap him in there as long as he tried to get him back out to talk to her. I stayed at Red fountain with my mom and figured I would wait to go back with her.

I listened to Uncle's Sky and Nabu as well as Aunt's Bloom and Layla as they talked to each other. Aumt Bloom continued to cry as Sky conforted her but she soome how find the strength to stop long enough to ask me something.

"Melody?" I turned to face her and Aunt Layla as she continued, "Do you know why Ryder was after Emily? Like what he wanted from her?"

I looked away as I thought about it. Other than maybe something from her past, I drew a blank. I just kknew me and her had gotten really close since she got here. I did always feel a strong magical presence from her though, I mean I knew she was the Fairy of Fire but it always seemed like more than that. I didn't know why but I felt it anyways.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," I watched as she nodded at me and went back to being comforted by Sky as Aunt Layla calmed down with Nabu. I glanced to see that Aaron wasn't answering my mom so I went to the door and put my ear to it to surprisingly hear nothing. I ran my hand across the door to senes the force feild that I had thought Aaron up around his room, causing all sounds from outside to become non-existant.

I smiled a little before phasing through the door with a simple twist through it and appeared beside my brother. He looked up at me surpirsed as I motioned for him to stand up. He willing did and I teleported us to a section of the forest surrounding the school since it was the first alone space that came to my head.

"Why did you do that back there?" I asked as he looked up at me. I could see that he didn't want to explain but he figured that explaining to me and than letting me explain it to mom would be easier than both of us confronting Dad as well, so I think we both agreed on this method.

"Because it was the only method that would have worked than," He told me, and I could feel myself silently agree with him, but that didn't stop me from continuing with him.

"But why not just ask one of us to help you instead of giving that away?"

"Because I'm tired of hiding it, Melody! I've hid the truth from everyone for the last 4 to 5 years! I'm tired of lying to everyone," He said, his genuine anger and sadness showing through as he did.

I nodded in understanding. I've know as long as he has, and it had put its own toll on me, and I wasn't the one who it truly affected! I wouldn't have done it the same way, but better now than never?

"Than why don't you talk to mom about it? All you've done is stay in your room!"

"I just... i can't do it right now!" I looked at him as I realized it was about Emily, Andrew and Ally. THe girl he had fallen for was just kidnapped by and evil idiot. I know I would be doing any better if they had taken Xavier.

"Can you tell me why he was after Emily though? I know you know!" I told him, Aunt Bloom's question resurfacing in my mind as I asked him.

He looked away as he thought about it, his face showing that he was about to lie about it, but before he could, I stepped back in with, "I know that you know why! I can see it, we're twins remember?"

He smiled a little before he asked me something else before continuing with his answer, "You have to promise to not tell anyone," I nodded as He went on, the next line suprising me.

"She's not the Fairy of Fire. She's actually the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, like Aunt Bloom."

* * *

**_Bloom's POV (the next day)_**

Last night, Melody came back about an hour after she left and than went on to ask to go back to Alfea. She made sure to bring her mom along to tell her everything that her Brother had told her, or that she knew. I didn't know which of the two it was. Me and Layla stayed with Nabu and Sky at Red Fountain that night, and I don't think anyone minded anyways.

* * *

**_Prim's POV_**

"We need to get them back!" Luna said as we all crammed in me and Emily's room. We had all spent the night together in here and now stayed here talking with each other. Melody looked like she had something on her mind most of the time, but she stayed engaged with the conversation the whole time.

"We can't just go in like this though! We need a plan before we do anything. For all we know, he could be waiting for us to barge in!" Terra said, bring us all back to reality wth her small speech.

"How about we get the parents to help us?" I said, causing everyone to give me a death stare, "What's wrong with that?"

"They're gonna wanna to it the normal way. You know, the 'please give me a kid back' method! We need something we can do now!" Luna said, throwing my idea out the window.

"We need to found out where they are first. We can't save them if we don't know where to go," Melody said, getting us all thinking of a way to find Ryder's hideout.

"I got an idea, everyone huddle around me!" Terra said, pulling out her o-so-handy PDA, for us to see as she started pushing buttons on the touch screen and pulling up a map, "Prim! Go grab Emily's hair brush,"

I ran to the bathroom and back, return with the hair brush, which Terra used to get one strand of hair from. She carefullly put it into the top of her PDA as it made a small, but high-pitched beep and soon zoned in on one spot of the map

"This is our ticket to finding Emily, Andrew, and Ally or as I put it. Step One,"

* * *

**_Bloom's POV_**

I woke up the next morning next to Sky, who was still sleeping after last night. I turned to face the side of the bed, still sitting on the side of it as I stretched like normal. I relaxed and turned to look at Sky one last time before getting up. That's when I got the most unusual feeling.

My hand flew up to my mouth as I made a dash to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before I could feel myself hurl. I could hear Sky get up and come over to me as he started to pat me on the back of my back like he always did when I was... No, that's impossible.

I stood back up and flushed it away as Sky asked me if I was sick, but I said I had been fine the last couple days so this was unusual for me as well. I got back up and went to grab a simple bowl of cerral for breakfast, but when I got to the kitchen, I decided against it and went straight to making myself a scrambled egg sandwich. Nothing out of the ordinary.

What made it unordinary was the fact that subconsciously add mayo, ketchup, tomatos, onions and peanut butter. I could imagine a sandwich with mayo and maybe tomato and onions if I wanted but Peanut butter and Ketchup? This wasn't normal.

"Hey, Sky?" I called out after I eat my breakfast and somehow enjoyed it.

"Yea? What's up sweety?" He asked as he came, barely starting to get ready.

"I'm gonna head back to Alfea and get ready than I'll come back here, ok? I need to check something," I didn't need to scare him about something like this outta the blue anda time like this. This was surprising me as well, It wouldn't normally hit me like this.

"Ok, I'll be waiting, but if you want me to head over there than just tell me and I'll come ok?" He said as he started shaving his stubbly face while looking at me.

"Sure thing. I'll see you soon," I told him, and just as he finished rinsing off his face, he gave me a quick kiss. We parted and I couldn't help but give him a small smile, which he returned.

"See ya," I heard as I went through a portal and reappeared in the teacher dorm that me and the girls shared. I saw that Flora was the only one awake so far, since only her, Helia, Musa, and Riven had came back to Alfea for the night.

"Hey Bloom. What's up? You seem a little confused," I could tell she wanted to say something else, but I knew that she felt it wouldn't be the right wording for the situation.

"Hey, Flo. I need to ask you something," I motioned for her to come closer as I whispered my question in her ear, and I could tell she was caught off guard by my question.

"I'm pretty sure we got like 2 or 3 left in my bathroom, but really?"

"I have to check," I told her as she ran towards her bathroom and grabbed them for me, 3 of them be exact. Better to double check than be unsure.

We went to my room to do it, and I went to the bathroom and came back out 3 minutes later. Now I just have to wait for 5 minutes. I left the tests in the bathroom and came back out to the actual room to talk to Flora.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but I just want to know," She said as I sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, I got a feeling when I ate a Scrabbled Egg Sandwich with Mayo, Tomato's, Peanut Butter, Ketchup and Onions , and I happily enjoyed it. this morning... I got a surprise this morning," I could tell that she knew what i meant and went on to ask a very good question.

"Wouldn't you have known by now though? Like every month?" She mayde a small gesture with her hands as gave a small laugh.

"Flora, have you forgotten that people from Sparxs only get it every four months? Yea, I only deal with it three times year. If this test is right, I wouldn't know how far I am," SHe nodded as she remember how off the woman from Sparxs were from the other planets in the universe were.

I checked my watch and looked between Flora and the bathroom as she nodded and followed me as I went to check. I looked first and lost my breath as I did.

Three plus signs. I was Pregnant again.


	13. Start of a War

"Well, let me be the first to say congratulations?" Flora said, questioning herself as she did, not sure if it was the right thing to say. She watched as I didn't move and just thought to myself until she grabbed my attention again.

"Bloom. Aren't you happy about this?"

"Of course I am! This just isn't the best time for it to happen," I told her, snapping out of my thoughts and looking at her.

"Well… You should know we don't get to choose these things," I gave a weak smile back as I thought about the past times the other girls had found out about things of this nature.

"The next thing to do is to and check that the tests were right," My eyes grew wide as I shook my head in disapproval at the action.

"Why not? We need to find out as soon as possible," She glared at me as I turned around and faced her. I knew she would be surprised when I did that, especially since I was the one who convinced her to make sure she was pregnant when she doubted she was going to have Jason.

"What about Sky? He doesn't even know I did this" I watched her as she raised an eyebrow, asking her next question without using her voice, which made me continue. "I didn't tell him I was checking before I left Red Fountain, and I didn't even think this was possible until I saw the test results! Plus, this would push him over the edge after what happened with Andrew."

She looked at me sympathetically as she understood my odd situation, but I least I wasn't trying to hide everything. I really wasn't. I just needed a better time to tell him.

"You promise that you will go before the end of next week?" She asked me, making sure that I wasn't putting this off as long as possible.

I nodded as she smiled and pulled me into a hug, which I easily returned and we stayed like this until we heard the door creak open, which signaled us to come out and see the girls return with all our husbands, Sky included.

I grabbed the tests and trashed them as I walked out to greet the others and when they asked what we were doing eariler, we played it off and said we went to my room to chat without waking the others up, and thankfully they bought it.

**Melody's POV**

We all continued to cram into this room as we made our battle plan, trying not to let the adults hear our conversations as we did.

"So it's settled? We're going with plan 6a?" Terra confirmed one last time as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I can't believe we needed to make 3 versions of 6 different plans before agreeing on one!"

"Luna shush! The parents might be out there," Prim whispered, Luna coming to a more hushed tone.

"So, were gonna call up the boys, tell them to meet us at 6 and we'll leave a note saying were all going out, which is true. By the time they find out what we are doing, we will have already ready reached the cave on Tides and initiate phase 2, where we all lead the way, Melody behind us and wait for the moment when Ryder isn't watching and surprise him with Melody's Enchantix powers long enough to grab the others and ditch," Terra explained as we nodded back, and as we all finally got ready to leave the dorm room the door swung open, revealing my mom and Aunt Layla with the other parents behind them.

"Not on my watch!" Mom yelled as we came to the realization that they heard everything we just said.

"What are you girls thinking?" Aunt Layla asked afterwards. Prim was the next to speak, surprising us with her unnatural calmness as she stepped to the front of all the teenage girls in the room.

"We're going to get Emily, Andrew, and Ally back."

Aunt Flora moved towards the middle of the group, where both groups combined, to talk to Prim herself. "How do you girls think you're gonna do that?...and we already know, the boys spilled" The guys, all surrounded by other parents, gave sheepish waves as I rolled my eyes.

"Than you already know," Prim said bluntly, shrugging her shoulders.

"We can't just let you do that, sweetie," Flora said, Primrose looking away before just letting her emotions run free, showing her true feelings.

"Than do you have a better idea?!" She screamed, all the parents going wide-eyed at either her or the fact that she was right, "You certainly don't and so far we're the only ones who have done anything about this. This Ryder guy isn't just going to wait to hand them back with enough threats, not without doing who knows what to all of them first, and who knows what he's going to do to Emily!" Tears were in her eyes as her mom moved up and pulled her into her arms, Prim's tears now audible as I brought my own hand up to wipe away tears brimming on my eyes.

If Emily had gotten close to anyone, she and I had gotten along the most between all the girls, and maybe it was cause she had a thing with my brother to, but I was scared, I was scared of what was going to happen to two of my life-long friends and what was going to happen to the one I called my best friend. My mom noticed as she moved forward, offering her own hug for me to collapse into, which I willing accepted, my own tears flowing and not long after both of us had calmed down, Aunt Stella spoke up, surprising all of us.

"Well lets go!"

"Huh?" We all muttered, as she rolled her eyes and explained, all of us easily catching on.

"Well they're plan is better than ours and what are we waiting for? as long as we tag along it can't be as bad, right? Brandon! Go get a ship-ready!" We all hurried out and made our way to where ever we belonged, and I walked up to Aaron, my hand coming around his shoulder as I tried to comfort him a little.

"We'll get her back, I promise,"

"I'll make sure of it," He whispered his anger and sadness evident as he walked towards the other, me not far behind.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Andrew! Andrew, wake up! Andrew!"

I sat crouched in front of him, screaming at him to open his eyes, which he reluctantly did after a couple more cries, his face giving a small grin as he tried to console me, or better yet, trick me into thinking that he was fine, which was a horrible lie.

It had been about a week already, and I didn't know how much longer we would last.

Ever since we got here, he started injecting Andrew with some kind of drug and it was definitely taking a toll now. His skin was pale, he was incredibly weak, and he had problems staying conscious for long, and he only stayed if I kept him awake. He told me to lay down and I sat back against the wall, now paying attention as Ally started to wake up as well. Now Ally was a different story. Since she was as far from water as almost physically possible (at least it seemed like it), her power was draining badly, and it was starting to get to her, and she now liked pretty much like Andrew. Pale, sick and exhausted.

She sat up, slightly struggling to do so and looked at me, her brow bent in frustration as she saw that I was still awake, and her hand came up to my forehand as well, but it only made her worry more as she tried to get me to lay down.

"Emily! You're exhausted and your burning up! Just sleep for once. Trust me, we'll be fine!"

"No! It's my fault you're here and i'm gonna make sure you guys make it out of here," She let go of her plea and laid back down to sleep once more, but we were startled by the smashing of rock of by the small covered entrance as Ryder was revealed, his anger practically seeping from him onto the area around him as he marched over and grabbed me by the collar of the t-shirt i had used the last of my magic to change into and threw me against the wall, the wind leaving my body as Ally tried to get him to stop.

"How did you tell them?!" He screamed, slamming me once more as I shakily shook my head in confusion, his anger worsening as he repeated himself and his actions. I couldn't answer from the loss of my breath and I could tell that he was about to fully explode on me, his eyes evidence to my guess as he threw me across the room and onto the opposite wall. My body fell almost limply onto the ground as I saw the rocks on the other edge of the cavern, start to cave in as a bright light appeared, and everyone shielded their eyes as the rocks burst down, and as it dimmed down, the first person I saw was aaron as he lead everyone, our eyes locking as he took a step forward.

I gave a grin as he had a single tear form in his eye as he saw me in my condition, his voice filling my head as he sent me his thoughts.

_I promised I was going to see you soon, and I don't break promises, no matter how hard they are to fulfill._


	14. The Fight and the Results

Aaron shifted his gaze from me to Ryder, his Anger flaring as did Ryder's. I made an attempt to stand and did after leaning against the wall for a good couple seconds. My hand rested on my hip, since it got cut as I slammed against the wall, as I gave the best comment I could, ticking off Ryder even more, but causing the others to stifle a small smile.

"I bet you weren't expecting that huh?"

He sent a powerful blast my way, which I evaded by transporting myself over to the others who had just arrived, Ally standing next to Andrew, who was leaning on Ally for support. The others tried to help me, but I waved them away, standing my ground as he went full out attacking us, the mom's running over to the other two as I stayed to do the best I could to help fight him, even if it wasn't much, and after repeated attacks and blasts I could see Ally join us again as Aunts Layla, Musa and Flora headed our way as well. I could see that Bloom was really worried Andrew as I could hear her scream to keep him awake as I had, I stumbled away from the fighting as Ryder called shadow warriors to help him with the number of people he was fighting and ran the best I could over to Andrew and the other mom's there.

I kneeled down to see Andrew on the ground, his mom vigorously shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up and I made my presence known as I got her to stop and tried to shake him a little before going to the earlier method (one I normally avoid) and slapped him across the face, his eyes jumping open as he gave a small hiss of pain, which I avoid and left for Aunt Bloom to deal with. I watched as they did there best to fix whatever the drug had done to him on there own, but my watching was soon interrupted as I felt Ryder distract the others long enough to grab me from behind and pull me away.

I was able to use my legs to free me as I made him stumble backwards slightly, giving me the time to bite his hand and elbow him back and away, turning my body so that I could face him, a syringe like the ones he used on Andrew appearing in his hand out of thin air as he spoke.

"You make things so hard! I was going to finish the job for all of you," The syringe held the same drug that he had used on Andrew before, just slightly more of the Black liquid than the other times, my eyes widening as his face twitched into an evil smirk, my hand flying up to smack the needle out of his hand and smash on the ground but he moved faster than I could, teasing me as he inched us closer to where they where, but eventually I was able to grab his arm and push it back as far as possible as he tried to force it forward, our strength equaling each other since the game of catch we just played payed a slight toll on him.

"You're not hurting him!" I strained out, slightly losing to his natural strength.

His eyes went from forceful and focused on his original idea to showing a new emotion, this one scaring me even farther than before as his wicked smile reappeared, distracting me as he multiplied the volume of the drug in the syringe by up to 5 times more, the thing almost overflowing as he pulled the direction of his force from in front of him to his left as the needle jabbed into my neck, causing me to stop all things I was doing as he whispered his new idea in my ear.

"If I can't get to him, I guess you're the next best thing aren't you? And lets see what happens when I do it this way,"

By the time he finished speaking he was barely finishing injecting me with whatever he had infected Andrew with, my sight becoming blurred slightly as he left me where I was, knowing I couldn't do anything harmful to him anymore. I fell to my knees as Aunt Flora noticed me off on the side and ran to me, catching me as I fell backwards and Aunt Musa ran over to me as well, leaving Aunt Layla to be the only other highly experienced magical being other then Uncle Nab and Ryder fighting.

"Emily? Emily, keep your eyes open for me!" Was all I heard from Flora as everything blurred together, messing up my senses, but not taking me under, which surprised me to be honest. I guess the size of the dose affects how it works on you.

Aunt Tecna noticed what had happened add teleported over to us as she asked what happened, Flora explain everything she saw, which was all of it, and asked if they knew what I had been injected with to see if she could find a way to counteract the effects long enough to get me out of here. I turned towards what I could try and make out as the syringe he dropped next to me and started to reach for it, trying to get there attention towards, which it did. Tecna was able to trace a drop that was left in the broken syringe and get a name and all.

I gave her enough information as possible, which was apparently enough to help as I spoke in a quiet tone that I struggled to get out, "Whatever was in that thing is what... it's what he injected in him over the course of the last couple days,"

Tecna let out a gasp as she ran back over to Bloom and Stella, leaving the PDA for Musa to read out loud to Aunt Flora.

"The sample identified has been determined as Black Nightingale, a drug banned in all dimensions but the uninhabitable ones, since that tend to be the only place it is found. This drug is said to be the most effective towards inhabitants of Sparxs and Eracklyon the most, especially direct descendants. This is said to cause Muscle spasms, fatigue, uncontrollable vomiting and eventually death when administered to people highly vulnerable to it, and other effects depending on the region that the person descended from, but the only case files ever filed have been from victim that were injected over several days. No one has ever been injected with one high amount of a highly concentrated dose before like Emily," She finished, both them realizing why Ryder had pick Andrew to use it on. He was a descendent of both Sparxs and Eracklyon.

"We need to get her out of here as fast as possible, because I can't get any of it back out through the wound again," Aunt Flora stated, seeing that the others had already left with Andrew a good sign for them as a force field grew around us, trapping us here as Ryder gave us another smile before continuing on.

My head turned towards the others, Ally struggling to keep up from her weakness of not being near any water, which was weird since we ended up being on Tides. I watched as she saw the attack destined for her dad before anyone else, including himself and how she pushed him out of the way and took the blast for him, her current condition only making it worse as Layla ran to her daughter, leaving Jason to use his Anger to get revenge for Ally as she lay in her mom's arms like when Melody got her Enchantix , soon the entire area filled with a bright light and Ally was next up to move on to her Enchantix level.

Her hair was now lengthen to her waist with two ringlets now framing her face as it fell behind her back, and now she wore a off the shoulder layered Light red, green and blue waist length top paired with a thigh length light red skirt with a light bluish-green wave pattern going all the way around and light greenish-blue elbow length fingerless gloves. She wore Sandals with silver ribbons criss-crossing to mid calf. Her wings were just like her mother's, but it colors had been changed to light green fading to blue at the edges,and it shimmered almost like flowing water did with a Bluish-green water drop on a silver chain for her fairy dust bottle.

She decided to pull the same thing Melody did as she went over to Ryder and used her first enchantix move on him to throw him against the wall far off in the other direction, earning a smile from me and the others. She and Melody gave him the last real hits of the battle before he ran off to who knows where, taking the force field around us off as Aaron ran over to pick me up for the Aunts, my head resting against his chest as I curled up into a ball and eventually fell to sleep as Aunt Musa and Flora tried to keep my eyes open, trying to start a conversation or anything that would work as they rushed me to the same hospital as Andrew, the main one in the royal city of Sparxs.

**Aaron's POV**

The mom's and I all teleported to the hospital while the girls tried to tag on, but decided to head back to the dorm with the dad's. We all appeared inside the hospital, Emily still unconscious in my arms as we ran for Andrew's doctor, the one reserved for the royal family whenever they needed service, as he came out into the lobby to talk to Aunt Bloom and Uncle Sky. I heard one of the nurses address him as Erik and tell him about us, his eyes flashing over to us as he came our way in a hurried fashion.

"What happened to her?" He asked, checking her appearance for anything that could possibly be wrong as we told him the problem, his eyes growing wide as he took her from my arms and into his, carrying her into the same room as Andrew, asking everyone to stay in the lobby as he called for someone else to help him.

I slowly walked over to the available chair and sat down, my mom coming next to me as he put a hand on my shoulder, staying like this for maybe an hour as Bloom and Sky sat talking to each other quietly about the two being helped, but Erik eventually came back out, this time not having to take care of another person right away. He gestured everyone here into the room, almost all of them rushing froward to see both of them as I slowly took my time and eventually made my way to the room as the others sat or stood in front of either the doctor or Andrew, leaving Mom and Layla with Emily. I listened, unknown to the others, as this doctor spoke about the two, mainly focusing on Andrew first.

"Well, I did the best I could by counteracting it with the only known drug that could numb the effects, but he's gonna take a while to get back to normal since I could get all traces of the drug drained from his system. He should be able to go to Red Fountains infirmary by tomorrow and stay there until he's ready for school, but the other symptoms could still show until then so you need make sure there's always an eye on him. Other than that, he's fine. No major injuries and no other drugs were traced in his system," All the Adults focused on him seemed to give a sigh of relief as I spoke, taking the focus off of him and onto Emily.

"What about Emily?"

**Bloom's POV**

I looked to see Aaron in the doorway before flashing my eyes over to Emily, her body laying in the other bed in the room with Musa and Layla next to her, her skin pale and starting to look slightly like the state Andrew was in. I looked back at Erik, our royal doctor and a man I trusted with my life if it came to it, with worry clouding my eyes as he sighed and spoke again, this time the tone of his voice showing confusion.

"Are you sure she's descended from Tyrren?"

The others nodded and answered a yes towards his statement as a memory came to my head, the one from the night of the dance just a week ago.

* * *

"Why do you hide it so much?"

Emily looked at me as she thought of her answer, "I just feel kinda uncomfortable with people seeing it, i guess. I'm not really from Tyrren, yet I still have a guard. I guess I feel like I don't deserve it.

* * *

"I remember her telling me once that she wasn't. It was when we were alone, why?" I answered, looking him dead on as he continued.

"She didn't show any kind of magical or even true physical features of someone descended from Tyrren. I mean sure she has the hair, but other than that she doesn't look like someone from Inferno. Due to the amount and the way Ryder injected the dose into her, I'm not sure about how she will react to the drug itself. She could have one major blowout reaction, many small ones, or small ones followed with a big one at the end."

"What happened to her?" I asked my worry over Andrew earlier making me forget about everyone around her, and part of my maternal instincts kicking in as well.

"She got a wickedly big dose of the same drug as Andrew. Almost 6 times more than he got at once. No one has ever been injected like that so the way she will react is unknown," Flora explained, my conscious gnawing at me for not doing anything about it or going to help her when i knew I couldn't do anything else for Andrew back there.

"Well, since this drug varries widely for people of different backgrounds, I don't know what to expect. The only thing I can say is that you can be sure that she won't have the Muscle Spasms unless shes from Sparxs or Eracklyon. That only appears in true descendents of those planets and its probably the worst symptom of them all. She should go back to the infirmary back at Alfea tonight and make sure someone always has an eye on her at all times until your sure the drug has truly passed through her system. Bloom, I want you to take this," He handed me what looked like an epi-pen, "If she has a major reaction that should have enough of the counteracting drug to get her stable long enough for you to get her back here for me to handle. It works just like a shot, so just get it into her system and that should be it,"

i nodded as we all took that as the last instructions. Erik waved himself out of the room as we teleported ourselfs with Emily and Aaron to the infirmary, telling the nurse on duty what Erik had told us. We were getting ready to leave as Musa saw that Aaron wasn't moving and called out to him, asking him if he was coming or not.

"I'm staying here. I'll head back to Red fountain soon, don't worry," We left him to himself as he walked over to Emily's cot, sitting next to her in silence.

**Aaron's POV**

I couldn't help it. I let a few angry tears slip from eyes as I thought about what happened. If only I had done something else, if I had been stronger. Who knows, but I know if I had done something different, than she wouldn't have left, and none of this would have happened.

I sat and continued to think to myself, not noticing the person in the cot in front of me stirring and repositioning herself so that she now sat up on the bad, slightly struggling, but still succeeding at her task as she looked at me, her voice just a small whisper as she spoke, causing me to snap my eyes up at her.

"Aaron?"

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed instead, my eyes locking on hers as I gave a smile before wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I felt her head bury into my chest as her arms came and wrapped around me as well, neither one of us wanting to break the embrace.

I pulled her out, hand wiping away the hair in her face as I whispered to her, since some of the others had already fallen asleep. "I thought you were gone for good. I thought were never going to see each other again,"

"Don't' worry about that, I'm right here," She whispered back, both of us just staying like this before we agreed she should get some rest and I should get back for school tomorrow, leaving me to snap myself back to Red Fountain and her to stay in the infirmary alone. She gave a smile before I left, but I could see the slight sadness in it, not wanting to be alone after what had happened, and I couldn't blame her.


	15. Reaction

Andrew had gotten mostly better and only had the occansional headache now. Of course we had to excuse him when he spastically flung his arm in theair and hit one of of us since it was part of the side effects. Emily on the other hand was a different story.

So far she was having a long chain, or long term reaction to it. She had gone the last week upheaving everything she ate, and she was already losing weight from the ordeal with ryder since she hadnt really eaten during that entire time either. I admit that I felt her pain every morning, but at least the baby would let me hold down my lunch and dinner.

Along side that, she was incredibly weak and tired all the time. Even though she had missed those 1 or 2 days she was gone, she had already fallen behind since she was in mostly advanced courses, so to keep her caught up and not force her to try and go to class, we brought the work to her. During the day, which ever one of us had a free period we would come and teach her what we were teaching during class, the only time someone wasnt catching her up was during her last class and we just had her move to the infirmary for the nurse to check on her and make sure nothing was going bad internally.

By now, Andrew was back in normal classes and Emily was still waiting it out. I had decided that if Emily was going to have the time, I would try to find out where she was from, mainly since if we knew her place of birth, we could more easily find her birth parents. So far...we've got nothing, but we can rule out Eracklon and Sparxs until she has any kind of muscle spasm, and so far that hasnt happened.

I had two periods of a day since my class didnt have as many kids sign up for it, since it was an elective credit unlike everyone elses. Apperantly not many people want to sign up for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Mythical Creatures III Accelerated AP. I know! What a shame.

I sat in the main room of the kids dorm with Flora, who had just finished catching Emily up with her class. We had decided that since we both had tests to grade and Winxology didnt have any major topic to talk about today, we would stay here with her and grade while the rest of the adults handled the last class for the next period and Emily wouldnt have to move to the nurses office.

We were both about half way done with grading when Emily walked out, leaning on the wall as we both tried to move to get her, but she motioned us away as she spoke.

"Im fine! I just wanted to get out of that bed. I admit its comfortable, but after a while you get tired of it," She walked over near us, but headed towards the mini fridge instead as she grabbed a soda as Flora intervened.

"I not sure if that's your best idea. You cant hold anything down."

"Only food. I can handle liquid though. If anybody knows, I do!" With that, Emily opened the Mountain Dew she held in her hand and went on her own business, but she only took a couple sips before she put it down and sat in the chair across from us as her head fell into her hands and she let out a pained groan.

"How long do I have to go through this? Im starving, weak, and tired out of my mind!"

I cast my eyes down as I lost any words to say to her, knowing that this was bad for her, and no one knew how long it would last.

"Im just gonna go back to bed. I dont know why but I just feel way worse than usual." She went towards her room, but part of the way she stopped, Flora not noticing as I watched her stand still before pulling her arms into her stomach and collapsing onto the floor.

"Emily!"

Flora snapped her head up as I jumped up off the couch to get to her, Flora right behind as Emily easily slipped into my arms as I leaned her back to almost lay her down. Her boby wasnt twitching or having spasms, but her chest was quivering as she was having trouble breathing.

Flora was checking her as fast as possible, quickly coming up with her lung were collapsing, or better put, spasming and wreaking her breathing pattern.

"Go get the Epi-Pen Erik gave me! Its in the room that the girls are teaching in right now! Ill stay here and keep her stable until you get back!"

Flora ran out as fast as lightining while I watched Emily, her eyes clamped shut as she tried to control her breathing again. I tried to get her attention and before long she willing opened her eyes, fear in them as she locked eyes with me.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention as I noticed her lower arm had started to twitch and spasm, other parts of her body followed in suit notlong after until every part but her head now twitched with spasms. Emily's eyes started to flutter shut as Flora burst back into the dorm with the Epi Pen in hand, me yelling to the teen to try and keep her awake as Flora sprinted over to me as she thrust it into my hand, not knowing what to do with it. I frantically tried to find a way to put it in, and put it straight into her arm and shot the dose down.

2 seconds later, Emily's eyes shot open, her breath calming down as she heaved in humongous breaths to make up for the loss of air eariler. I lifted her up, fairly easy unlike normal, and asked Flora to make a portal to the Royal Hospital, which we both hopped through, looking for our doctor as he walked across the hall at least 35 feet away.

I resorted to the only thing left as I screamed across the hall for Erik, his head snapping our direction as he saw us and ran down the hall. The drug from the Epi Pen starting to wear off as her arm began to twitch a second time. Erik didnt wait as he looked her over before grabbing her and running down the hall with her, calling to the others down the hall as they started to run down the other direction.

I stayed behind with Flora as we walked over to the waiting center and not long after the other adults started to call, wondering what had happened. Flora went back to explaon everything in person and Andrew and Sky joined me soon afterwards.

Not long after I explained everything, Erik motioned for us to enter, the three of us not wanting to run as we hurried to her room. As we entered, Andrew led the way, walking over to her slowly as we entered in behind him. I had back a gasp as I saw her, breathing mask over her nose and mouth while she held about 3 different IV's in different places on her arms while face and arms, the only parts of her body not under the bed sheets were incredibly pale.

"What... what happened to her?" Andrew stubbled out.

"She ended up having small reactions that ended up leading to a major one. The Black Nightingale in her system ended up moving from full circulation to being concentrated near her lungs, causing the breathing problems, and the part that near hit the lungs ended up phasing her nervous system, causing the spasms. After a pump of her system, we expelled as much as possible, and she should recover. She needs to stay here until she wakes up, but she will fall back under afterwards, no doubt, and than you can take her back to the school infirmary." Erik stood near us as he held his hands together, waiting for some kind of responce from us.

"When should she wake up?" Sky asked, trying to not look at Emily and pay attention to Erik instead.

"About 2 to 3 days."

"She'll be on Spring Break by then. No one will be at the school with her," I responded, knowing that if she was left alone, Ryder would see that as a chance to attack her.

"Than she can stay at the castle with is, we have the space," Andrew answered, his head snapping towards his father as he spoke.

"Andrew!"

"What? Ryder could come back afterher if she is alone! Its not like we have anyone important staying with us either, no one other than grandma and grandpa from mom's side!" Andrew stood striaght in front of his father as he spoke, not backing down to show that he meant what he said.

"... Fine. She can stay with us." Skymade his way towards the door as Andrew stayed with Emily. I slowly moved up and towards the door, following Sky out the door to where he sat.

"Whats wrong? Why does it seem like such a crime for Emily to stay with us next week?" I asked sitting next to him in the empty of the two chairs stationed outside the room.

"Nothing, I just dont want to take care of another person right now."

"What do you mean by that?" I had a slightly offended tone to my voice that he barely picked up on as he continued on.

"We dont need to try and care for anyone else right now! We have are hands full with business on Sparxs and Eracklon, plus we have to teach the schools! We dont need to deal with another person right now Bloom." He said, shrugging it off as he sighed before looking towards me, not knowing the offense I would end up taking to his remarks, being the only one knowing that he was expecting another child.

I stood up, walking away as he wondered what had offended me. I snapped myself a portal to Alfea as I spoke to him, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Erik's POV

It had been about 2 days since Emily had been entered under care and I had received conformation that she stirring and about to awake. I walked down the hall, turning to the left as I saw the door.

I knocked, a small muffled huff coming from the room as I entered to see the young red head rubbing her eyes, leaning her upper body against the wall as I grabbed a small chair and put it against the bed so that I was next to her.

"I remember taking care of you, and that was what... almost 16 years ago?"

She starred at me as she tried to understand what I was saying so I went on, explaining the story of how I had found her in Division forest.

"I had to met with a good college of mine on Tyrren to research a cure to a disease spreading around on the planet, and we were given a lab in the castle to work. I decided to walk through the forest and look around at the scenery for a bit before I stumbled apon the sound of soft crying. I looked over to the side, to a small plain that was open enough to hold a small group of people, and saw a small wad of blankets. I walked over bundle and saw a baby, wrapped up warmly, but alone. So I grabbed her and carried her to the castle. I found you, not a soldier."

She continued to watch me as I went on with the story, one eye raised most of the time, "I brought you to the castle and showed you to the royal family, and they had me look you over and see if I could find a place of origin, but I came to the conclusion of intracible after I decided that all the test that held good result were to painful for such a small child. I just knew that your eyes placed you as outside of Tyrren. I just never expected to see you again."

Her face never chanced expression as I finished, the most expected question now being asked. "Than do you know where im from now?"

"Either Sparxs or Eracklon, and definitely a pure decendent as well. Im have to check my other patents, but go to sleep, Bloom and sky were going to move you back to the castle for Spring break while you recovered. Hope you get better, Emily."

I made my way to the door as she pushed herself off the wall and back onto the bed as she went back to sleep again. I pulled out my phone and dailed Bloom's number to tell her the Emily was ready.

I was left to wonder though, evem though I knew it would be better for them to find out on their own, when would they find out that Emily was their daughter?


End file.
